A los ojos de la bestia
by St. Yukiona
Summary: El gran ninja copy nunca a tenido debilidad, al menos eso pensabamos, una mujer que le arranca la sonrisa a Kakashi. ¿Es ella peligro o un futuro prospero para el? ¿Ella es la asesina de sus ilusiones? ¿Quien ocaciono la herida?. AuAccionDrama KakashiXOc
1. Recuerdo

**H**allo!!! Mi primer fic en esta zona de oh... genial!... Bueno antes que nada, el fic no es Yaoi, utilizo a casi todos los personajes de Naruto y uno que otro Oc mio, a decir verdad revuelvo mucho la historia ya que introduzco una nueva amenza para los Shinobis de Honoka... así que espero que les guste... El protagonista de la historia es Kakashi - I love!!! --- en conjunto con uno de mis mas nuevos Occ "Setsuna" cualquier duda en el transcurso de fic no duden en preguntar en un Review... Antes de despedirme... les sugiero que dejen Review... ciao Ciao...

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's – Drama - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime... Listo, ahora a leer todos xD.

**--)-l-(--**

De Angeles y Cerdos  
**By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff

**--)-l-(--**

**Capitulo 1:  
Recuerdo.**

Las nubes apenas descubrían el triste sol, una noche antes, los dioses habían azotado la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por lo que algunas gotas de algún árbol caían al suelo. La aldea aun parecía dormir, ni bien el sol salía ni bien la luna se iba.

" _Y si solo fueras una ilusión mas, te fueras y me dejaras aquí..." dijo con tristeza a la que se hiba, posiblemente a la muerte._

Su reloj marcaba las 4:30 y el ya estaba desayunando, había citado a sus discípulos 5:30 empunto en el puente de la aldea. Tranquilamente terminaba de digerir el ultimo bocado sin su común mascara, solo el y la nada acompañándolo como siempre había sido, o quizás no siempre había sido así... hubo un tiempo en el que no estaba solo, estaban ellos. Ya sabia la historia... era la misma de siempre venían y después todos se iban. Primero había sido su padre, lo tenia desde nacer y después se fue, después a compensar su perdida llego ella, nunca la borro de su mente, pero un día como cualquier otro... se fue... a la partida de ella, Óbito llego, pero igual su partida fue eminente, aun cargaba un pedazo de el, por lo que no podía olvidarlo...

Llego puntual a la cita diaria con el, Óbito, nunca faltaba, era lo mismo cada mañana, llegar y tomar un te junto a su fiel amigo mientras leía un capitulo de su fiel Icha Icha Paradise y tal vez una platica empapada de recuerdos, de la memorias de ambos.

"Hey! Hombre..." Sonrio Kakashi descubriéndose el rostro. "Otro día que comienza eh!..."

El silencio le contestaba según, después de un rato ya el reloj que traía escondido marcaba las 8:30, seguro sus alumnos armarían una ya escena cotidiana... ¿Qué diría ahora?... A... le importaba... no... Solo eran unos mocosos que jugaban a ser Ninjas, hasta le daba pena en ocasiones decir que eran sus discípulos, pero tenia que reconocer cada uno tenia lo suyo...

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

"Buenos dias..." sonrio Kakashi llegando a la cita, parándose en el borde del puente, mientras que los otros estaban de malagana parados, con una cara de horroroso aburrimiento.

" Nos dijo a las 6:30!!!! Son las 10:40!!!!!!""Grito reclamando Sakura, Kakashi solo sonrio.

" Siempre es lo mismo Kakashi-sensei... En serio..." comento Naruto al reclamo de su compañera.

"Venia en camino pero..." Este fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

"Venia usted caminando, cuando un gato negro se cruzo en su camino así que tubo que ir a comprar un amuleto y de regreso se perdio en la vereda de la vida..." Comento el moreno sin siquiera mover un músculo. Kakashi se quedo sorprendido y asintió sonriente.

"Así es... ni yo lo pude haber explicado mejor..." bajo a donde sus alumnos. "Veo que tienen un nuevo Ninjutsu..." Bromeo para el mismo al comentario de Sasuke.

"Como sea..." el moreno camino hasta donde su sensei. " ¿Cual es la misión del día de hoy?"

Kakashi, se recargo de donde había bajado. "El día de hoy su misión constara de dos partes... veremos que tan buenos son para rastrear y cuidar..." Explico el sensei mientras los otros le oian con atención.

" Ya entendi!!!" Grito el rubio saltando sobre los demas, colocándose justo frente a Kakashi. "Debemos recastar a alguien de algun ninja malo y protegerla, llevar a esa "alguien" a su aldea y así cumplir la misión ¿Eh?"

" Solo Naruto dice cosas así..." se quejo Sakura viendo a su compañero.

El peliplata sonrio y asintió. –"Si... algo así..."

Minutos después a las afueras de la aldea se veian los cuatro. Naruto con cara de ansiedad y desesperación.

"Son bonitas?" pregunto el rubio. " ¿De que aldea son?"

"Naruto!!!!" Grito Sakura aventándole una piedra directo a la cabeza.

"AH!!!!!!" Se tallo y después volteo hacia donde sakura. "Perdon Sakura... sabes que tu eres la unica que vive en mi corazon..."

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y antes de que pudiera atacarle, Kakashi saco un pergamino. "Esto es lo que deben buscar..." Los tres le examinaron con atención desde donde estaba. Kakashi no dio ninguna otra explicación mas que: "Están ocultos en el bosque encuéntrenlos y traegándolos..." Los tres partieron en cuanto Kakashi dio la vuelta de hoja a su libro, este al ver que se fueron, se recargo en un árbol para empezar a leer, sintió algo en su bolsillo, metió la mano ahí y sonrió al ver lo que tenia.

"A... se me olvido poner los pergaminos ocultos..." rio un poco para si mismo, cerro su libro y camino hacia el bosque con toda la paciencia del mundo.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Unos pasos se vieron acercarse a las puertas traseras de Konoha con gran velocidad, era un Chuunin de la misma aldea. Los centinelas que protegían las puertas le vieron.

" Auxilio!!!!" Gritaba desesperado tropezando torpemente pero al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie y volviendo a correr como si de eso dependiera su vida. "Ayúdennos!!!!"

Los guardias bajaron de su lugar desde donde protegían la aldea. Este al verlos un deje de felicidad sonrió a los centinelas.

"Identifícate!!!" Grito uno en posición para un Justo instantáneo de contraataque.

" Soy yo!!!" Grito cayendo ya de rodillas a pocos metros de los ninjas. "Soy Ritsun Naami soy un Chuunin..." Dijo entre cortadamente tratando de respirar.

Estos se vieron entre si al ver las multiples y grandes heridas que tenia este en todo su cuerpo.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Pasaron varias horas, y Kakashi ya casi terminaba el quinto capitulo de su libro, cuando vio de pronto a Sasuke llegar todo manchado al parecer de lodo, Sakura con el vestido algo rasgado, y con las mejillas semi-manchadas, y entre los dos cargando a Naruto casi muerto con los pergaminos en la boca.

"Fue difícil..." Se tiro al suelo. "En serio!"

" Bueno..." Kakashi sonrió y recogió los pergaminos de sus alumnos. "Veo que lo hicieron bien... se ayudaron entre si... por lo que dejare pasar por alto que excedieron el tiempo limite."

" Había tiempo limite?..." Pregunto Sakura con cara de frustración soltando de golpe a Naruto, el cual callo. ""SHA!!!! Si lo mato!!!!"" Penso –ya saben el dibujo que sale cuando algo piensa--

"Como sea..." tiro los pergaminos el peliplata y estos explotaron. Naruto y Sakura miraron asesinos a Kakashi.

" Tanto..." Gruño Naruto. "Para nada..."

El sensei, simplemente asintió "Así es la vida chicos... aprendan del dolor..." Sasuke le vio con un perfil algo cerrado aunque se podía ver un deje de enfado. Había sido frustrante casi morir en una cascada y ser pateado por Sakura –sin querer- para no dejar caer aquel papel, por lo que solo movió la cabeza.

" Bueno... Es casi hora de la cena..." dijo sacando el Icha Icha Paradies mientras empezaba a caminar a la aldea. "Vamonos..."

Los tres se desmoronaron por el cansancio y solo siguieron a su sensei quien ya había entrado a la aldea. Al pasar las callejuelas Sakura llego a su casa en donde se quedo, por su parte Sasuke se aparto de los otros dos ya que se dirigia a una tienda para comprar algunas cosas, por su parte Naruto caminaba frente a Kakashi, hasta que paro en seco al ver a una joven de espalda.

" Hey!! Hola Hinata..." sonrió el rubio a la chica, la cual de costumbre se puso nerviosa y tiro las bolsas que llevaba.

" Hola Naruto..." sonrió y bajo la mirada. "Que sorpresa..."

El peliplata vio entonces a esos dos y un recuerdo embriago su cansadamente.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--** **Flash Back** **--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Se ve Kakashi como de unos 15 años en medio del mercadillo de Konoha comprando algunas cosas, leía su ya desgastado libro, no era fácil conseguir ese tipo de literatura y menos si eras un niño pervertido que era capaz de robar el libro si no se lo vendian.

A lo lejos un grupo de tres jóvenes se ve caminar. Enfrente un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos negros junto a este una castaña de ojos negros y por detrás una chica de cabellos albinos y ojos verdes, los cuales no se divisaban por que los llevaba cerrado en aquel momento.

" Ishira... ¿no llevaras mas zanahorias para crecer mas?" Dijo bromista el rubio mientras aventaba a la que llevaba a lado un ramillete de dichos vegetales.

" Lo bueno es que se que yo creceré... tu cerebro no creo.." Ambos empezaron a reír, mientras la chica de hasta atrás solo movía la cabeza.

" Séptima vez que leo el libro y no cambia en nada..." murmuro Kakashi, sin prestar atención a los chuunins que jugueteaban al frente suyo, estos tampoco notaron al Jounin, por lo que estos chocaron, Kakashi al momento de ser empujado cayo derecho, alzo un poco su mirada y se encontró con sus compañeros.

"Hey..." sonrió el peliplata al ver a los otros dos tirado, la chica que venia atrás de ellos, solo basto decir que palidecio su rostro, por lo que solo agacho la mirada.

" Kakashi-sam...¿Cómo haz estado?" Pregunto el joven contrario a Kakashi.

" Bien, no me quejo..."repuso este. "Debo admitir Alafart que te vez mas grande..."

"Hombre..." El rubio se rasco la cabeza. "Gracias... tu también te vez genial..."

"Es cierto Kakashi-kun..." sonrio la castaña y se acerco a los dos jóvenes. "Supimos que ya eres Jounin..."

"Si... apenas se esta viendo eso... " Corrigió el peliplata algo sonrojado, a alzar la mirada se encontró con la ojiverde que ya se marchaba, este se vio confundido. "Discúlpenme... tengo que irme..." sonrió.

" Claro Kakashi-sam" Se despidió cortes Alafart

"A ver si después salimos todos juntos..." Agrego Ishira al despedirse del peliplata.

Estos dos empezaron a caminar sin percatarse de que la ojiverde se había ido en sentido contrario y que el peliplata la había seguido, mismo que aparecio justo detrás de ella.

" Buenas tardes..." Sonrio tras la mascara para la joven quien incrédula agachaba la mirada seria.

" Kakashi-Sam... Buenas tardes..." comento aun seria desértica, sin ninguna expresión.

" Nah... nada de Kakashi-sam... odio el sam o el sama..." sonrio y guardo rapido su libro para ayudarla con las bolsas que llevaba. " ¿Cómo haz estado Set-chan...?" Pregunto siguiendo el paso de la joven.

" Bien... " comento viéndolo de reojo."Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre..."

" ¿Sigues viviendo donde mismo?" Pregunto observando dentro de las bolsas, la chica llevaba lo indispensable, fruta, algo de comida instantánea, huevo, agua y equipo de primeros auxilios.

" ¿A dónde mas podria ir?" Pregunto la chica saliendo del mercadillo, este le siguió, caminaron varias calles, hasta incluso salir de la zona del centro de la aldea, pasando la zona del clan Ushiha donde vieron jugando a varios niños, los padres de estos saludaron a la chica afectivamente desde lejos y esta solo semi-sonrio, Kakashi ignoraba el acto y siguió caminando, hasta cruzar un puente, llegaron a otra zona de la aldea, ahí en un sencillo edificio. Kakashi se quedo afuera de la puerta mientras Set –la joven a la que el peliplata había acompañado- entraba a dejar sus cosas.

" ¿No quieres pasar?" Pregunto esta saliendo a donde el chico.

"No..." Comento sonriendo. "Debo de regresar temprano... mañana tengo que presentarme a primera hora a donde el Hokage y antes tengo que pasar por Obito y Rin..."

Esta saco de su cangurera trasera, un bulto de papel. "Ten... lo vi en la aldea, donde fue nuestra ultima misión..." Dijo entregándosela al peliplata.

Este le observo algo sorprendido. "Eh... Gracias Set-chan... nunca cambias…"

"No... creo que no..." comento la joven dando un suspiro y sonriendo un poco a la mirada del joven, el cual sonreía pero no se podía ver por la mascara. Esta acerco sus manos al rostro del futuro jounin, bajando la mascara, este dejo que lo hiciera, sonrió de nueva cuenta pero esta vez fue de una forma coqueta, mientras que con suavidad el acercaba sus manos al rostro de la chica. Y poco a poco se fue acercando mientras el viento soplaba con suavidad, haciendo bailar los largos cabellos albinos de ella, ya a unos centímetros de sus labios, ella volteo el rostro de improviso y con una desértica voz dijo. "Buenas noches Kakashi-Sam..."

El peliplata se quedo estático y solo suspiro. "Buenas noches Set-chan... Que descanses..." dijo en una cálida voz a tiempo que se subía su mascarilla. Cerro la puerta y Kakashi empezó a caminar, a medio camino recordo el paquete, lo saco y al abrirlo, empezó a reír. –"Ay Setsuna... Nunca vas a cambiar..."-

Sus negros ojos leyeron ""Icha Icha Paradies.. las mil poses"".

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Fin Flash Back--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Aquel placentero recuerdo fue interrumpido por una paloma mensajera, la cual se posara en su hombro y abriera sus alas de par en par para dejar entre ver que era urgente su presencia en el cuartel del Hokage. Este sonrió al ave, y le acaricio el pecho con suavidad, después solo hizo un jutso de desaparición. -

Poco después apareció en donde la sala de reuniones del edificio del Hokage, algo extraño pasaba, ya que no solo estaba el, si no distintos ANBU's y como el uno que otro Jounin.

" Kakashi-sama... me da gusto que allá atendido el llamado..." Dijo el Hokage llamando la atención del peliplata, quien no podía explicar la presencia de todos.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**El fin.  
Por ahora**.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Waaa...!!! Espero y les agrade... Dejen review si ya les tomo sus minutos leer esto no sean y dejen review... Vale... nos vemos dentro de poco en el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo siguiente: "Cenizas de rosas".

En fin, un asqueroso beso y nos leemos.

Ciao Ciao.

-l- **M**arean **L**. **W**olf –l-  
**Zar Diva Dessen Dunkhel.  
**"Explícale a mi corazón por que lo rompiste de un golpe"

**Pd. kashi, Te amo cada minuto mas - xDDD**


	2. Cenizas de rosas

**H**allo!!! Regreso con el siguiente capitulo, gracias por el único review xD espero y en este alla mas xDDD... los dejo leer...

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's – Drama - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime... Listo, ahora a leer todos xD.

**--)-l-(--**

De Angeles y Cerdos  
**By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff

**--)-l-(--**

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos: Cenizas de rosas.**

Kakashi llego a su casa después de ese extraño y estresante día, aquello había sido tarea fácil para sus chicos. Si, aquellos jóvenes, le devolvían la vida perdida, su vida había estado vacía, ya había mencionado antes la sensación que el sentía, pero esos tres, se la llenaban, aunque posiblemente eso volveria acabar.

-" Otro día mas que termina..."- dijo el peliplata, despojándose de sus prendas, saco de su cangurera trasera el "Icha Icha Paradies" y lo puso en la repisa que por cierto estaba llena de números pasados y uno que otro aun en su empaque.

Este solo quedo en un pantalón flojo que usaba para dormir, se dirigió a la pequeña cocineta de donde saco del refrigerador un bote de leche, se lo empino, retornando a su cama, antes de echarse, pudo ver un viejo libro tirado, lo cogió y sonrió, se sentó sobre la suave cama, y empezo a ojearlo, era un tipo de albun, con todos sus amigos que tenia en la academia, algunos Gennin otros Chuunin y uno que otro Jounin, la primera foto era la de el como de seis años con sus otros dos compañeros Obito y Rin, Obito muy cerca de la chica mientras que esta mas pegada al peliplata quien tenia un cara de mala leche que no podia con ella.

Paso varias paginas y los recuerdos inundaba mas su mente, como olvidar aquella ocacion en la que le llevaron un pastel hasta la academia para celebrar su cumpleaños y el se oculto pero al fin lo encontraron y estaba plasmado ahí, en una foto, a... los recuerdos...

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Flash Back --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

La luna se ve brillando, unos hermosos ojos verdes se ven justos penetrantes a los negros ojos. Ojos negros agacha la mirada sonrojado, mientras la brisa del rio hace de las suyas humedeciendo el ambiente, ojos verdes también agacha la mirada.

Por fin ojos negros se decide, y saca de por detrás un ramillete de tres flores, en tan detereorable estado que solo se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar, ojos verdes no comprende por que el comportamiento de el, así que se queda parada con el ramo de flores en las manos.

-" Aunque se conviertan en cenizas..."- musito. –"Yo siempre las conservare..."-

Ojos negros escucho y sonrio, pero aun la vergüenza era mas fuerte por las condiciones, y solo siguió su camino.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Fin Flash Back--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

-" Hasta yo necesito recuerdos..."- deshilo aquellas palabras al ver una fotografia de Obito, Setsuna y el, los tres abrazados, aquella frase la había dicho en una ocacion su sensei, en esas platicas donde se hablan de amigo a amigo y no de Sensei a alumno. Tantos y tantos momentos.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Flash Back --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

-" Kakashi!!!"- grito una voz al joven que leia trepado en la rama de un arbol.

Este ni se inmuto.

-" Kakashi baja ya!!!! Si sensei vuelve y ve que no haces nada te reprendera...!!!!"- grito Rin quien desesperda cogio una piedra y se la avento al chico, el cual por esquivarla dejo caer el libro que leia.

-" Oh oh..."- dicho esto por parte del ojinegro, y cogido el libro por el sensei, tubo que dar 300 vueltas a las canchas de practica chuunin de la academia.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Fin Flash Back--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

A su viejo sensei, y sus viejos amigos. –" Alafart... Ishira..."- murmuro viendo la imagen del trio del equipo contrario. Y con un deje de melancolia susurro. –"Setsuna..."- Ciertamente Kakashi encontraba en ese trio a sus tres alumnos, el equilibrio perfecto. :Alafart siempre representaba el lado hiperactivo del equipo como lo era Naruto, Ishira la voz de la sabiduría y la razón sin perder ese toque de feminidad como Sakura y por ultimo, la sabiduría, la practica pero a la vez la frialdad en una sola persona, Setsuna, hacia como Sasuke. Sonrio al recordar ese trio, aunque no se toleraban entre si, siempre andaban juntos, Set cuidando a sus otros dos compañeros, el uno del otro, pero mas que eso...

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Flash Back --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Todos están reunidos en una gran sala, el Hokage al mando esta al frente, por detrás de este los sensei's y Chuunis de la aldea.

Y frente a estos, un numero de jóvenes formados en hileras de tres personas, menos de 15 hay ahí. La joven bajo un poco la cabeza ante sus demas compañeros, maestros y servidores del Hokage. –"Entonces este... ¿Este es el verdadero camino shinobi...?"-

-" Engu Setsuna..."- dijo el Hokage, a modo que se acercaba a la masa de jóvenes. –"Del clan Engu... me sorprende que alguien de tu calaña este en ese predicamento..."-

-" No se ofenda Lord... pero detrás de las Kunai's son manos humanas las que las manejan..."- repuso alzando la vista para ver al Hokage. –"Pienso que todos somos seres racionales... llegar al grado de matarnos entre nosotros para ver quien obtiene el galardón para convertirse en un Jounin es un acto de salvajismo... aunque los shinobis somos entrenados para estos..."- tomo aire y siguió con la mirada erguida al Hokage. –"Mírenos... solo somos unos niños, apuesto que el mas grande no pasa de los 15..."-

-" Si no te gusta ese camino puedes desertar..."- dijo una segunda voz femenina, procedente del equipo de Obito Uchiha.

Con una mirada retadora Setsuna respondió, por lo que Lord Hokage solo se volvio a dirigir a la joven de cabellos albinos. –"Setsuna... Rin... ambas... guarden la compostura..."- grito este en forma de orden, Setsuna por su parte apreto el puño mientras Rin la veía asesina. Tsunade murmuro algo a su compañero Emmet, lider del equipo en el que la contradictoria Kunoichi se encontraba.

-"Si siguen así tendremos que conseguir a otro cerebrito... ya que por tanta discusión temo que el de Rin se funda..."- dijo burlon Obito al peliplata, quien perdido en sus pensamientos solo veia a la nada. –" ¿No es así Kakashi?"-

-" Ah... si..."-

-" ¿En que piensas Kakashi-kun...?"- pregunto el pelinegro.

-" Posiblemente Set tenga razon..."- medito un poco en lo que decia y después movio la cabeza, el no podia tener ese tipo de pensamientos, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

-" ¿Seguro que estas bien?"- insistio Obito sonriente a su amigo.

Este asintió, volteo a ver la Kunoichi, y noto que traia colgando entre sus mascadas un pequeño frasco de cristal, sonrio. –""_Así que aun tienes las cenizas.._.""-

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Fin Flash Back--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Este cerro el libro y miro por la ventana como la luna era comida por unas nubes, le parecio que ya era tiempo de descansar, no queria despertar tarde y llegar tarde, atrasar la agenda y demases. Haci que solo reposos sobre la cama, cubriéndose con una ligera colcha.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

-" Las bestias están siendo localizadas..."- murmuro un joven shinobi en una reverencia hacia una sombra que movia con insistencia los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-" ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaran en cazarlas?"- pregunto la sombra con voz ronca, masculina, que se perdia en el eco del lugar.

-" Mande al shinobi mejor preparado para cazeria y rastreo..."- repuso aun en la misma pose, con la cabeza abajo sin alzar la voz. –"Y según uno de sus informes, ataco a un grupo de... Shuunin de Konoha... a las cercanias del lugar..."-

-" Perfecto..."- sonrio de una manera torcida aquella sombra mientras empezaba a tomar forma, a tiempo que salia de las prenumbras. –"Ya sabes que hacer... Sheen-kun..."-

Este asintió, desapareciendo en un rapido movimiento.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

El amanecer había retornado nuevamente, Kakashi había echo justamente lo mismo que un día antes... Despertar, visitar a Obito, pasar a su librería y comprar el numero mas reciente de Icha Icha Paradies, llegar con sus alumnos, hacer la practica, pero al terminar esta, no solo fue un adios, los recuerdos le había removido algunos sentimientos, de aprecio hacia sus alumnos, y mas por la noticia que Lord Hokage le había dado un día antes...

-" Bien..."-cerro su libro y bajo del arbol. –"Creo que las bardas de Konoha se ven mejor así pintadas..."-

-" Aun no entiendo por que debemos pintar todas las bardas..."- dijo Naruto tirandose al suelo.

-" Ah... se llama servicio a la comunidad... y no se preocupen yo también lo hice..."- sonrio Kakashi. –"Lo hicieron bien..."-

Sasuke dejo en el suelo su brocha manchado de las mejillas, mientras que Sakura se estiraba.

-" Ya es la hora de la comida..."- comento sensei mirando su reloj. –"Para variedad de la monotonía de la semana... Les invito a comer..."-

Los tres jóvenes vieron a Sensei Kakashi, algo extrañados. Una de dos, o algo malo pasaba o le habian aumentado el sueldo.

-" Kakashi-sensei..."- musito Naruto.

-" Si Naruto..."-

-" Podemos comer ramen!!!"- grito mientras los otros dos solo movían la cabeza.

Los cuatro caminaban por las anchas calles de Konoha, Naruto caminaba junto Sakura mientras esta miraba con atención como el gran Sasuke caminaba entre la gente con los ojos cerrados, mientras que por su lado Kakashi sensei caminaba por detrás de los tres, leía como ya era costumbre su libro "IIP" (Ichi Ichi Paradies).

Por enfrente, ya se divisaba el puesto de arroz dulce.

"Huevo podrido el ultimo!!!!" Grito neurótico y acelerado Naruto mientras entraba al lugar.

"Impresionante que este en mi mismo equipo..." murmuro Sasuke sin inmutarse a seguir el juego del rubio, mientras la pelirosa trataba de acercársele y sacar conversación.

" Es muy infantil ¿no crees Sasuke?" Dijo esta sonriendo.

El pelinegro solo la vio con el rabillo y desvió su mirada ya llegando al lugar.

" Kakashi-sensei... ¿No entrara?" Pregunto Sakura esperando a su maestro a la entrada. Este negó.

" No... aquí los espero..." sonrió aunque no se notaba por la mascara. "Me da pena entrar con ellos..."

Sakura entro y sonrió, mientras veía como Naruto se atragantaba con unas judías dulces, por su parte Sasuke solo tomaba un te frió.

Kakashi seguía leyendo, una punzada sintió en su pecho, un Shakra conocido pero no ubicaba de quien, estaba cerca, de momento a otro dejo caer el Ichi Ichi Paradies de su mano.

" ¿Set?" murmuro con esa ronca voz que se distorsionaba por la mascara que cubría su rostro.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**El fin.  
Por ahora**.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Kari: **Hallo!!! Eres el primer review y el único xD... me siento mal por eso, pero no me deprimo por que esto es lo que me gusta hacer aunque no lo haga bien... y pues la actitud de el, se debe a los recuerdos de Kakashi... creeme que no se parece casi en nada, pero, así seria si eso pasara... y espero que te alla agradado... y pues creeme que agradezco mucho la corrección que me diste de la actitud de Kakashi... en fin... nos leemos después... Ciao Ciao.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Waaa...!!! Espero y les agrade... Dejen review si ya les tomo sus minutos leer esto no sean,Vale... nos vemos dentro de poco en el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo siguiente: "Confusión¿Eres tu?"

En fin, un asqueroso beso y nos leemos.

Ciao Ciao.

-l- **M**arean **L**. **W**olf –l-  
**Zar Diva Dessen Dunkhel.  
**"Y recuerdo la vida en pequeñas escenas de peliculas"

**Pd. kashi, Te amo cada minuto mas - xDDD**


	3. Confucion ¿Eres tu?

**H**allo!! Mi tercer capitulo en Naruto!! Este capitulo me gusta por que aparece ya Itachi, en una super mini aparicion de dos lineas xDDD y pues aqui introdusco un poco mas en a lo que es la amenaza... y tambien aaprece otro de mis OC's que se llama Akira "Shi" Engu, es un bastardo - pertenece a un amigo pero es genial!! es uno de mis personajes predilectos...y veran la hermosa relacion que lleva con Kakashi xDDD

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's – Drama - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime... Listo, ahora a leer todos xD.

**--)-l-(--**

A los ojos de la bestia.  
**By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff

**--)-l-(--**

**Capitulo 3: Confucion. ¿Eres tu?**

**E**ra cierto aquello... O solo era una de sus tantas alucinaciones alucinaciones, otra vez el destino le hacia una jugarreta... Este sonrió para si mismo negando con su cabeza, cuando de nueva cuenta, sintió aquel palpitar súbito suyo en el pecho, lo que provoco que una vez mas ese nombre retumbara en sus pensamientos. ¿Era ella¿Pero como podía ser ella? Aquella misma que le declaro amor y que el mismo acepto y accedió a cuidarlo y protegerlo, en medio de un clero a las afuera de la aldea con la luz de la luna como única testigo y una hermosa edad en la vida de ambos... Esa noche... Pero ella había muerto... después de haber seguido el rastro de Itachi Ushiha como le habían ordenado se había estado reportando, la comunicación había sido perdida en las fronteras de la aldea oculta en el sonido, nada se sabia del equipo de ella, del equipo de Setsuna Engu, solo tiempo después mucho tiempo, el retorno de Ishira, compañera de Setsuna, quien declaro en su informe la muerte y desaparición de los otros 3, el sensei y sus otros dos compañeros, aquellas noticias había obligado a Kakashi en su momento a arrancarse el corazón, pero ahora, su presencia estaba ahí y ahora.

Este camino a paso veloz viendo hacia todos lados, el chakra tras cada paso se hacia mas grande, sin duda era ella. Este llego hasta el edificio del Hokage, se sorprendió muchísimo pero evito su asombro, no quería parecer extraño al toparse con algún compañero.

Se detuvo, sin saber con que escusa entraria.

"Kakashi-sam... buenos dias..." Dijo tras el peliplata, Anku con una gran sonrisa.

"... Ah... hola..." repuso viéndola con pereza como era su costumbre.

" ¿Terminaste tu practica con tus chicos?"

"Algo así..." repuso este mientras empezaba a avanzar.. "Nos vemos después..."

Esta asintió para que este, casi se teletransportara, subió a toda velocidad a la sala del Hokage, donde casi tropezó al ver de espaldas una joven. Su ojo descubierto se abrió bastante.

"La aldea se regocija con tu retorno..." se escuchaba la ronca voz del hokage.

"A mi también me da gusto estar de regreso a mi hogar..." era un voz melancólica y hasta cansada. "Espero y pueda tomar unos días para descansar..."

"Así será..." guardo silencio, Kakashi se quedo atento. " Engu-sam..." dicho esto, el hombre afuera esperando sintió como algo subió y bajo, desde la punta de sus plateados cabellos hasta la punta de su Kunai.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

" ¿Kakashi-Sensei?" Pregunto sonriente Sakura con dos vasos de arroz dulce, busco con la mirada al peliplata y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo.

" ¿Qué sucede Sakura?" Interrogo el rubio saliendo del establecimiento al verle sorprendida

"Kakashi-Sensei... no esta..." justifico esta.

"Vamos... esta bien... es Kakashi..." Argumento mientras Naruto ponía sus brazos tras su cuello, bajo un poco la mirada y vio tirado Ichi Ichi Paradies. Entonces fue cuando abrió bastante los ojos. "Sasuke... Sakura... ¿Es normal que Kakashi deje tirado su libro pervertido?"

Sasuke salió justo por detrás de Naruto y Sakura se acerco, los tres vieron a la vez el libro tirado, estos a su vez se vieron entre si.

"Lo mandaron a llamar..." comento serio como siempre Sasuke sin tomar mucha importancia, empezó a caminar.

"Sasuke..." murmuro Sakura viendo como el moreno caminaba ya hacia su hogar.

" ¿No te importa que le pase a Sensei?" Pregunto en un grito el rubio, a lo que el otro solo siguió caminando.

-"_Ya esta grande... se sabe cuidar solo..._"- pensó Sasuke sin que eso le perturbara.

" Sakura..." sonrió el ojiazul recogiendo el libro. "Ahora que el mal tercio se fue... podríamos ir no se... a caminar por ahí... tal vez a ver el atardecer juntos y posiblemente no se a cenar... yo invito de veras..." Volteo Naruto para encontrarse con la nada, arqueo la ceja y después la agacho en son de derrota. "Lo tomare como un no..."

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Kakashi se preparaba para la hora en que ella saliera, pero esa espera fue interrumpida por Iruka quien sonreía como siempre.

"Kakashi-Sam!!" Grito justo detrás de este, quien estaba sentado en el suelo espiando al hokage y a su visitante.

" Iruka... tenias que ser tu..." murmuro desganado volteándolo a ver.

Este se inco para quedar al nivel del peliplata. " ¿Espiando a Lord Hokage?"

" Algo así..." contesto aun tratando de escuchar algo pero para su sorpresa no se oia nada mas que un silbido. Este se azomo a la par que Iruka lo hacia.

"¿Veo que te enterastes sobre el regreso de Engu?..." sonrio Iruka.

" Si..." Sonrio de igual forma Kakashi, ya no podia evitarlo, de pronto, las voces se callaron dentro de la habitacion Kakashi se asomo un poco y al no ver nada se sorprendio.

" ¿Buscan algo señores?" Pregunto Lord Hokage por detrás de ellos

Kakashi sonrio rascándose la cabeza y carraspeando al hablar, por su parte Iruka hizo lo mismo. Lord Hokage despidio a Iruka, pero pidio a Kakashi que se quedara, este se quedo parado justo frente a donde Hokage, se miraban directamente a los ojos, el peliplata no entendia muy bien por que, en esos momentos lo menos que le importaba era cualquier misión, el queria retornar a buscar y averiguar si era la misma Setsuna Engu.

"Kakashi..." dijo Lord Hokage "Si te he pedido que te quedes es con respecto a algo serio..."

" ¿De que se trata?" Pregunto el peliplata viendo como fumaba lord.

El Hokage guardo silencio perpetuo.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

"Oyes Itashi... yo me sentiria desplazada se enviaran a una novata en vez de mi en una mision que yo comenze..." Dijo Deidara sentada en la corteza de un arbol, mientras el pelinegro caminaba por enfrente de esta.

" ¿A que te refieres?..." Pregunto este sin tomarle mucha importancia.

" Deidara quiere decir que el jefe envio a una de las cazadoras de Oroshimaru a capturar la bestia..." indico Kisame mientras este mismo salia de la cueva, escondite temporal de estos.

" ¿No se supone que iriamos nosotros?" Pregunto nuevamente ya tomando un poco mas de seriedad.

" Dicelo al jefe..." rio Deidara reacostandose en la corteza aun viendo al pelinegro. "Con lo que ama que se cuestionen sus decidiones..."

Itashi solo fruncio el ceño y camino hacia adentro de la caberna, Kisame lo siguio por su parte Deidara solo rio viendo como el Uchiha se enojaba. "Nunca cambiaras..."

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Sakura ya iba regreso a su casa, había pasado a comprar algunas cosas que le habían echo falta. Al llegar a su hogar su madre le pidió que fuera a las afueras de la aldea, a los no muy lejanos campos de cultivos, a dejarle unas cosas a unos familiares que Vivian ahí. Esta asintió, la tarde paso rápido, la pelirosa se había quedado a comer y a convivir un rato con los familiares, hasta que la luna peino el valle, esta decidió retornar.

"¿Segura que no te quieres quedar?" pregunto el que al parecer era su tio.

"No... gracias... tengo que volver o mi madre se preocupara..." Esta se despidio y emprendio su retorno.

Al caminar, noto una presencia en el bosque, no le tomo mucha importancia, no era ningún chakra maligno, solo un animal. Al pasar el rato, la joven se sintio algo temerosa ya que esa presencia la seguia. Entre las sombras, se vio algo caminar, Sakura saco su Kunai le temblaba la mano, pero tenia la posición firme, algo se acercaba, su respiracion casi jadeo le descubrian, ese repulsivo aroma a sangre podrida empezaba a emanar de algun lado cerca de la chica, sin duda no era un Ninja de alguna aldea enemiga o algo por el estilo, era un animal, y lo estaba a punto de confirma, pero que clase de animal oleria así, al grado de paralizar los nervios de la joven kunoichi.

De entre la nada, una gran bestia salto justo detrás de esta, tirandola, la chica solto desde su abdomen un gran grito, la bestia enterro con cizaña y violencia una de sus garras en la espalda de la chica, este solo atino a encajar por un costado del brazo del animal la kunai, el cual gemio de dolor apartandose por algunos minutos de la chica, esta se alejo lo mas que pudo mientras trataba de prepararse con Shirken y Kunais en caso de que esta volviera atacar, pero la bestia se alzo por lo alto, era muchísimo mas grande que ella, le triplicaba el tamaño, la joven dejo caer la kunai, el animal estaba a punto de atacarla, cuando de la nada un péndulo grande salio enterrándose en el hombro de la bestia la cual volvio a gemir. El arma sujeta a una cadena, Sakura siguió con la mirada la cadena hasta la copa de un arbol, donde una sombra se vio sujetarla, el gran animal, jalo la cadena, y solo resibio como respuesta otros tres péndulos, que se encajaron en el costado y abdomen del animal. La vista de sakura se empezo a nublar, había perdido mucha sangre. Después vio saltar a la sombra sobre la bestia y escucho el gemido nuevamente de la bestia. A tiempo, su cara toco el suelo.

Sakura al ser encontrada, fue llevada rapidamente a la enfermeria de la aldea, se le informo de inmediato a Kakashi, el cual acudio con la mayor brevedad posible hasta donde su alumna, vio a los padres de la chica y hablo con ellos, informándoles que el no sabia nada, así que entro a donde el Jounin Doctor.

" Al parecer fue atacada por una bestia nocturna..." dijo el doctor revisando aun a la inconsciente Sakura. Los padres de esta se acongojaron un poco. Un segundo medico se acerco a Kakashi y lo jalo un poco apartado de los padres.

" Es el tercer ataque..." indico el medico algo serio al ojoperezoso.

" Lord Hokage me había informado..." Explico y después continuo aun viendo a la joven postrada en la cama bocabajo. "Pero aun no comprendo que clase de animal sera..."

" La chica tubo suerte... al no morir..." señalo. Kakashi le miro serio. "Los otros que sobrevivieron ya murieron... el animal sin duda los mantiene prisioneros y les extrae el chakra con la sangre que el mismo consume..."

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--Flash back- kakashi --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

" Kakashi-sama... me da gusto que allá atendido el llamado..." Dijo el Hokage llamando la atención del peliplata, quien no podía explicar la presencia de todos.

" Si... ya había terminado..." explico sonriendo mientras Lord Hokage se disponía hablar.

" Hoy a primera hora recibimos a uno de nuestro gennins mal herido a las puertas de la aldea..." explico y continuo. "Y no hace mucho enviamos a 4 ninjas cazadores de los cuales solo regresaron 2... el echo es que los 3 tienen las mismas heridas y rastros... al parecer esta bestia ataca desde un ángulo estudiado como si tuvieran una mente analítica superior a un ser humano..."

" ¿Acaso no se trata de un Shinnobi de alguna aldea cercana que use un arma?" Pregunto Anku mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

" No..." Respondio Ebisu saliendo de entre las sombras. "Es una bestia... yo misma encontre al ninja..."

"Y no hay la posibilidad de que dicha bestia... sea manipulada por alguien..." murmuro Kakashi viendo a todos sus compañeros. "Dice Lord Hokage que tiene una mente analítica... y que es muy fuerte... posiblemente sea un aditamento que es manejado con un gran chakra..."

De golpe Kurenai camino y le dijo como reclamo a Lord Hokage. "Se lo dije... sabia que aquel chakra era descomunal..."

Todos al escuchar eso llevaron su mirada a la ojirojo. Esta vio a todos y después volvio su mirada a Lord Hokage.

"Kurenai-sam Afirme ver como la bestia era domada por un chinnobi desertor..." Recalco el Hokage.

"¿A que se refiere con desertor?" pregunto Guy algo sobresaliente como siempre. "Acaso tiene que ver con Oroshimaru..."

" No solo con Oroshimaru..."Completo Hokage, viendo una vez mas a todos los Jounin ahi presentes "Si no que tambien con el Akatsuki..."

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- Fin Flash Back- Kakashi--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

" ¿Como murciélago?" Pregunto el peliplata.

"Algo así... pero al parecer el animal... rasga la piel y desde ahí como va fluyendo por la herida es como la va consumiendo..." Explico una vez mas mientras el otro trataba de asimilar lo que oia.

"De todos modos..." dijo una voz tras ambos hombres. "La bestia volvera..." Afirmo. Kakashi volteo y grata sorpresa la que se encontro.

"Engu... Engu "Shi" Akira..."Respondio Kakashi con una cara de desagrado total. Era el mismo idiota de siempre, que por desgracia era del mismo clan que el de su "amiga" Setsuna, prepotente, arrogante, altanero y no por nada, muy fuerte y calculador, Akira Engu, solo que por sus habilidades le habian apodado el "Shi" de los Engu.

" Kakashi Hatake..." Akira ni se inmuto en hacer un gesto solo lo vio de pies a cabeza. "Estas envejeciendo amigo..."

" Vaya..." Suspiro el peliplata sacando su Icha Icha paradies "De todos los Engu que existen en el mundo tenias que aparecer tu..."

"Entonces veo que sabes lo de Setsuna eh..." Sonrio Akira acomodandose la banda que traia semi caida en la cabeza.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**El fin.  
Por ahora**.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Hatake Ale-chan: **Wolas!! - oh!! seee tu review wooo me subio los animos, xD puedes ver que no es un fic muy aclamado que digamos xDDD pero bueno... Hallo!! bonito apellido xDDD y muchisisisimas gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia - en verdad lo aprecio mucho... sha!! si tienes alguna sugerencia, algun pedimento como no se que meta algun personaje o algo asi tu dimelo xD que por ser el tercer review te lo cumplire... - wooo!! y gracias tambien por el halago de la forma de describir - me hizo muy cochinamente feliz xDDD como sea... nos leemos jovenes... un beso!! Ciao Ciao!!

**Lacryma Kismet: **Muchas gracias!! por el review a me hacestan cochinamente feliz, amo tus review tambien me suben muchos los animos, espero te guste el segundo y este tercer capitulo, por que a mi me facinaron xDDD ya se que te debo un review - prometo dejarlo despues xDDD te mando un beso... te quiero mucho hermana!! un besote Ciao Ciao.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Waaa...!! Espero y les agrade... Yo ame este capitulo debo admitirlo, pero el siguiente... Lo amare, lo se y si leyeron lo ultimo se dieron cuenta de la relacion tan "estrecha" entre Kakashi y Akira. A pues esperen el siguiente capitulo.

Siguiente Capitulo: Investigando, Sasuke y Naruto, los nuevos detectives de Konoha.

En fin, un asqueroso beso y nos leemos.

Ciao Ciao.

-l- **M**arean **L**. **W**olf –l-  
**Zar Diva Dessen Dunkhel.  
**"Y recuerdo la vida en pequeñas escenas de peliculas"

**Pd. kashi, Te amo cada minuto mas - xDDD ya tienes competencia xD**

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Story to Story AlertAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive


	4. Investigando: Naruto y Sasuke, los nuevo

**H**allo!! No tengo de mucho tiempo, asi que les dejo mi gran gran capitulo numero 4, despues de un año, continuo la historia, xD, y todo gracias a mi amado niño Gill!! Te amo!! los dejo leer!

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's – Drama - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime... Listo, ahora a leer todos xD.

**--)-l-(--**

A los ojos de la bestia.  
**By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff

**--)-l-(--**

**Capitulo 4: Investigando: Naruto y Sasuke, los nuevos dectectives de Konoha**

**K**akashi abrió los ojos, tanto como era naturalmente permitido, vio al pelirrojo y parpadeo con su unico ojo visible.

"¿Nani?" pregunto aclarando un poco la garganta.

Akira sonrio ampliamente. "Teme…" murmuro, viendole de una forma bastante burlona. "Solo queria ver que reaccion tenias…"

En la ceja del peliplata un tic surgio, mientras que la risa burlona del otro desaparecía.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Naruto corría estresado por las calles de Konoha, se posesiono frente a la casa de Sakura, su respiración era agitada, trataba de controlarla.

"Sakura-chan…" murmuro, caminando hacia el umbral de la casa, se disponia a tocar.

"Baka… no estan aquí…" susurro una voz desde el techo de la casa.

"¿En donde estan?" pregunto el rubio volteando hacia arriba, encontrandose con Sasuke, que dio un salto y ya se encontraba junto a este.

"Siguen en el hospital…" vio hacia un lado de Uzumaki, y noto una flor que sobrasalia de su bolsa de Kunais.

"¿Pero que sucedió?" pregunto bastante exaltado.

"No lo se… en el camino hacia donde nos encontrariamos con Kakashi-sensei, me encontre con el, y me explico que Sakura habia sido emboscada, que no se sabia mucho de sus atacantes pero lo mas probable es que sigan en la zona, sakura no ha sido la unica afectada…" explico el Uchiha.

El rubio fruncio el ceño y apreto la mano. "Debemos encontrar a su agresor…" A punto de salir corriendo a buscar.

"Es un poco estupido salir a buscar algo que ni siquiera sabes si es humano o no…" murmuro Sasuke tras Naruto. Lo que hizo que este se parara en seco. "Por eso vine… para ver que pistas puedo obtener… por la mañana vi que la madre de Sakura trajo la ropa que usaba Sakura ayer, cuando fue atacada… salio de inmediato, por lo que intuyo que…¿Qué DIABLOS HACES?!" pregunto el moreno echo una rabieta. Mientras que Naruto abria la ventana casi a la fuerza.

Pocos segundos después se escucho algo que trono, y la ventana se abrio. "Listo… vamos Sasuke, entremos…"

Uchiha nego rotundamente, viendo como el rubio se adentraba, tenia que cuidarlo, para que no hiciera ningun desajuste dentro de la vivienda Haruno, vigilo que nadie viera cuando entrara, y poco después cerro la ventana tras el.

"Dios!"

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Una agitada respiración era calmada en lo mas profundo del bosque. Mientras que una bestia luchaba con toda sus sobrehumanas fuerzas de liberarse de una cadena.

"Es inútil… por mas que lo intentes no podras liberarte…" comento una tersa voz femenina. Una sombra se puso de pie sobre una rama, viendo a través de una mascara, la lejana barda de Konoha.

**Flash Back.**

"Hazme un favor…" dijo a traves de la mascara ANBU la Taicho de la unidad, Setsuna Engu, a un malherido shinobi que con la mirada aun dolida le veia partir.

"Dime que puedo hacer por ti…"

"Sonrie… y espera por mi…"

"Cada vez que piense en ti lo haré, y como siempre pienso en ti, siempre sonreiré… a excepción de cuando este en combate… aunque igual te recordare, te recordare diciendome…"

"Eres un gran debilucho, no sirves para el taijutsu!" dijeron los dos en unisolo, mientras reían un poco.

Ambos pararon mientras que Kakashi llevaba su mirada al cielo. Set, por su parte se alzo un poco la mascara, tomando la mano del chico y depositandole un beso ahí, este abrio mucho los ojos, y después sonrio.

"Nos vemos…" escupio Set, recogiendo su mascara en su rostro, y desapareciendo en un pof!.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Una vez mas aquel recuerdo le asaltaba la mente, se volvio a sentar, viendo aun como la bestia segui luchando.

"Ya te lo dije querida… no lo lograras…" sonrio, sentandose en la rama.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Sasuke ya se encontraban adentro de la residencia Haruno, todo seveia obscuro, ninguna señal de vida, solo un maullido arriba en el segundo piso, el cual no quisieron prestar atención. La casa por dentro era sumamente amplia, en tonos blancos y verdes suaves, el piso de madera le daba un acogedor toque, sin mencionar que en la pared del pasillo habia un gran collage de fotografias de la familia, Naruto se posesiono justo frente a esta, para observar cada una de las fotografias, mientras que Sasuke, comenzaba a buscar en el recibidor la ropa sucia, pero no encontraba nada. "Dibablos…" susurro, al no tener extio. "Naruto!" Le llamo, el cual volteo con rapidez, tomandolo en el acto de robarse una fotografia de la linda Sakura. "Deja eso y ven ayudarme…"

A regañadientes el rubio, dejo eso en el lugar donde lo habia cogido, y comenzo a buscar, casi dos horas pasaron buscando en la planta baja de la casa, para no encontrar nada, mas que resivos, facturas, una torre de reconocimientos por la integridad intelectual de Sakura, y algun otro dibujo de Sasuke echo por Sakura, echo que motivo a Naruto a enfadarse un poco.

"¿Estas seguro Teme que su madre trajo eso aquí?..." pregunto, rascandose la nuca, sentandose en las escaleras. Sasuke asintio.

"Tendremos que subir, y revisar los cuartos…" murmuro Sasuke, comenzando a subir.

"Teme… pero las habitaciones son algo privadas…" El otro se detuvo ante el comentario del rubio, a lo que se quedo callado.

"Sigueme si quieres averiguar, y si no es así… largate y dejame hacer esto..." dijo Uchiha, muy en el, sabia que si Naruto se iba, el iba poder seguir adelante, ya que la culpa lo innundaria y no podria ver igual a la pelirrosa, una vez que ea saliera del hospital, pero sintio un gran alivio al ver que naruto siguio adelante.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras, al ver las puertas, se vieron entre si..

"Yo opino que nos separemos y busquemos…" musito Sasuke.

"Y si mejor entramos los dos a la habitación, buscamos, seras mas rapuido…" comento el rubio, por primera vez en años, habia tenido una buena idea, de la cual no se burlo internamente Sasuke, como normalmente lo hacia, por lo que asintio, no fue difícil encontrar la habitación de Sakura, ya que afuera de la puerta, un gran cartelon rosa decia: HABITACION DE SAKURA, coquetamente decorada con diamantina y demas plumones rosas y amarillos.

Ambos ninjas se prepararon para poder ver cualquier cosa ahí adentro, por lo que inclusive llegaron a pensar en utilizar un kunai para su autodefensa, la pelirosa podia ser muy alocada en cuanto sus cosas.

Al abrir la puerta, un mundo color rosa, se abrio ante ellos, los dos quedaron boquiabiertos.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

El Hokage habia ordenado a Kakashi investigar, y Akira Engu, el recien llegado, habia desidido ayudarlo, aunque mas que ayudarlo, lo fastidiaba. Ambos shinobis caminaban por las calles, Kakashi leyendo su libro y Akira, fulminando a todo el peaton que cruzara por enfrente de el.

"¿Y?" escupio por fin Akira después de 4 horas de caminata. Kakashi le vio con el rabillo del ojo. "¿Esta es tu idea de una investigación?"

El hombre suspiro. "Quiero ver, si dando vueltas por aquí y por alla, logro desaparecerte y así comenzar a buscar…" comento el peliplata mientras que Akira negaba en una maraña de enojo.

"Nunca entendi por que siempre fuiste tan mediocre…"

"Ah…" apunto de responder esto una señora llego alarmada con los dos Jounin.

"Ninjas!! Ninjas!!" gritaba la señora de edad avanzada, moviendo simpáticamente las manos frente a estos dos. Los cuales parpadeaban sin entender.

"¿Qué sucede señora?" Pregunto Kakashi, guardando el libro en su bolsillo, Aki guardo sus manos en sus bolsos traseros, viendo hacia el cielo.

"Dos ninjas ladrones!! Dos ninjas ladrones entraron a la casa de los Haruno!!" vociferaba la señora, Kakis y Akira se vieron y empezaron a correr hacia alla, con la mayor velocidad.

Estos dos, habían encontrado de todo, desde las fotos lesbicas de Sakura e Ino, hasta el protector mas raro de todo el mundo (un sujetador).

Naruto seguia observando el sujetador con atención, aun no entendia para que servia. "Se pondra en los ojos?..." pregunto mientras se lo colocaba en la cara.

Sasuke seguia buscando, hasta que por fin lo allo. "Aquí esta!" Grito triunfal alzando en lo alto la ropa de Sakura, un vestido color rosado, con grandes tajadas en la espalda.

El otro le vio sin mucho interes, aun con la ropa interior en la cabeza, encontro aun algo mejor, diario de Sakura, lo cogio con una sonrisa medio pervertida, lo guardo en su bolso trasero.

"Ya teme… es hora de irnos…" murmuro Sasuke, haciendo bolita el; vestido para guardárselo por ahí, en cuanto un papel, pergamino para ser exactos, entro volando por la ventana, Uchiha y Uzumaki le vieron, y después se vieron entre si. "Ah!!" Gritaron los dos, para que en fraccion de segundos, este hiciera "Pof!" y quedaran inconscientes.

"Bari bari…" susurro una voz, la cual hizo que estos dos se despertaran de su inconciencia. "Sabían que entrar a propiedad agena esta considerado como una falta al codigo shinobi, y mas si es de un aliado…"

"Solo… solo veniamos a ver a Sakura" murmuro Sasuke, mientras entrelazaba los dedos, sentandose en flor de loto.

Naruto asintia mientras se tallaba la cabeza. "De veras… Kakashi-Sensei, no tenia que hacer eso!"

"No lo hize yo…" sonrio Kakashi, poniendose de pie. "Sasuke, Naruto, les presento a Akira Engu, Shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja…" El pelirrojo, estudiaba detenidamente con esea fria mirada a cada uno de los jovencitos. Al chocar miradas con Sasuke, semisonrio, Uchiha por su parte, le fulmino con la mirada.

Naruto se acerco al hombre casi dandole un beso, el otro se hizo para atrás levemente. "¿Por que trae dibujado un dragon en su mejilla? ¿Por qué no te habia visto antes?" pregunto casi tocando el dragon del pelirrojo, el cual le quito la mano.

"No es un dibujo… es un genke kenkei… el jackal…" indico friamente, volteando a ver a Kakashi.

"Naruto.. a Akira-Sam no le gusta que lo toquen.." murmuro el otro mientras que el rubio lo volteaba a ver.

"¿Akira-Sam?" le observo mas tiempo.

Sasuke se puso de pie y vio al hombre. "Creímos que encontraríamos algo en la casa…"

"¿Y encontraron algo?" pregunto Kakashi posando su mirada sobre Sasuke.

El moreno saco por detrás suyo la pieza de Sakura, la cual Kakashi examino con detenimiento. Akira se reincorporo junto a Kakashi, ambos viendolo. "Eso parece el taje de un arma…" susurro Akira.

"Si.. de un arma…" se quedo pensativo el Jounin del Sharingan. "Sera mejor que demos una vuelta en las afueras…" cmento al otro, que simplemente asintia.

Naruto se puso de pie, parandose junto con Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei… queremos ayudar…"

Akira los vio y después a Kakashi, ambos se veian muy desididos, el Jounin asintio.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

El ANBU, ahora si no tenia para donde ir, quedarse ahí, entre Konoha y la frontera de la misma le daba cierto alivio, ya que los Akatsuki no llegarian hasta ahí, o quizas si. La Bestia se habia cansado ya de luchar contra sus amarres.

"Matarte seria un desperdicio de chakra…" murmuro Set, despojandose de la mascara, saco un pan duro por detrás de su atuendo. Lo mordio con fuerza. "Se que no puedo matarte, primero me muero yo antes de que tu sufras algun daño…" asintio masticando con dificultad aquel alimento. Cerro sus ojos, cuando escucho un delicado. –Truak!- Abrio los ojos de golpe, y vio como la bestia se avalanceaba contra ella con sus enormes ojos rojos clavados de sangre y sas garras que pedian a gritos desaliniados muerte. Apenas se pudo mover con dificultad, antes de ser apresionada por el brazo por una de las grandes garras del animal, este la golpio furiosamente contra un frondoso arbol, pero esta coloco los pies, para solo saltar. Al caer, vio como la bestia corria despavorida hacia su nueva victima.

"Mierda!" grito, con su brazo completamente destrozado, lo llevaba colgando cual si fuera de juguete.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

La manecilla del reloj de Kakashi marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde, dio un suspiro y siguió caminando junto a el líder cazador ANBU.

"Te vez intranquilo Hatake..." murmuro el pelirrojo mientras seguia limpiando una de sus katanas.

" Si... algo así..." respondio este sin dejar de ver el horizonte y de vez en cuando su reloj. Suspiro y saco su Icha Icha Paradise. Los pasos de ambos se escuchaban quebrantar el armonico ambiente del bosque.

"Hatake… contéstame algo…" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que guardaba su katana en su funda.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Amabas a Setsuna?" pregunto serio con la vista un poco baja.

Kakashi se quedo completamente callado, mientras que cerraba su libro. "Es algo que no te incumbe…"

Akira con esos inexpresivos ojos rojos le miro. "Vamos Teme… tengo mucho tiempo sin tener una conversación "humana" que relaciones sentimientos, y se que tu también, por que el cejotas salio a mision, lo que me intuye que haz estado aburrido…" jugo con ambas cejas el pelirrojo.

El otro seguia serio, con la mirada algo perdida. "Es algo muy personal Akira… es algo que no comprenderias si te lo dijera…"

Dio un alto suspiro alzando el rostro. "Sigo sin comprenser el corazon humano… doy gracias de que no me regalo uno…" le vio de reojo. "Pero si algo quieres saber.. es que ella si te amaba a ti…" Se adelanto un poco, mientras Kakashi se detenia algo sorprendido por lo que habia dicho Engu. Se hundio en hombros y siguió caminando.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Set seguia corriendo tras la bestia, cuando una kunai interrumpio la persecución, also el rostro para encontrarse con tres sombras, la mandibula casi se le cae.

Itachi sonrió de forma sádica. "Diablos!" brameo, mientras que se movia de lugar, corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Tu sigue a la bestia, yo acabare con el Jackal…" murmuro Uchiha, mientras que comenzaba a seguir a la Kunoichi

Esta siguió corriendo, sin percatarse que se dirigia hacia las puertas de Konoha, se detuvo en seco cuando vio algunas sombras moverse a su alrededor. "¿ANBUS?" pregunto agitada, mientras veia hacia todos lados. "¿Qué mierda hago?" se pregunto, volviendo a correr.

Itachi, cuando la tuvo en la mira saco algunas Kunais y se las lanzo. Esta apenas pudo saltar, pero una se le encajo en el tobillo, por lo que tropezo, provocando que cayera inútilmente la suelo, retorciendose del dolor. "Estas acabado, Jackal…" murmuro este, posándose en un arbol. "¿Te dejare aquí para que los de esta villa te juzguen a su modo? O ¿Te mato y acabamos tu penitencia?…" se pregunto un poco irónico, con esa seria mirada que podía llegar a matar.

El jackal alzo el rostro, tomando con delicadeza la kunai que traia encajada, cerro ambos ojos antes de sacarla de un solo golpe. Ahogando el grito de dolor en un sollozo que apenas Itachi pudo oir. El cual le provoco cierta risilla de placer.

"Matarte seria demasiado benévolo…" saco unas shurikens. "Y quien traiciona… no merece benevolencia alguna…" se las lanzo directo a la mujer.

Naruto y Sasuke aun buscaban sin éxito alguno. Kakashi los habia puesto a buscar algun rastro.

"De veras... esto de rastrear no esta dando resultados…"

"Deja de quejarte y sigue buscando… no bajes la guardia… el agresor puede estar en cualquier lado…" comento sasuke aun caminando entre la maleza, se agacho al ver pelaje de animal regado por el suelo. "Esto lo deberia de ver Kakashi-sensei…" aseguro, mientras Naruto se acercaba, un grito inrumpio el analisis de ambos. Sasuke y Naruto, corrieron hacia donde se habia escuchado el desgarrador grito.

"Ataca cuando te de la señal!" pidio el Uchiha, adelantandose un poco.

Se detuvo en seco cuando se encontro de frente con un shinobi, mas alto que el, complexión mas delgada, parecia herido por la sangre que manchaba sus ropas de ANBU, eso era… ¿un ANBU?

Los dos sujetos se quedaron viendo unos momentos, un tetrico escalofrio recorrio la espina dorsal de Sasuke. "Tiene que ser el, el causante de todo eso.." dijo en suspensamiento el pelinegro, saco una kunai, y se coloco en forma de ataque.

"Identifícate!" braveo Sasuke, apuntando con la kunai amenazadoramente.

"Diablos…" murmuro el ANBU, balanceándose un poco por las profundas heridas que ya llevaba consigo. "Apartate chico!" brameo, viendo hacia atrás, quizas habria mas shinobis de Konoha por ahí.

"Identificate! Se que no eres de Konoha, por que no llevas el traje ANBU de Konoha!" volvio a bramear.

"Tienes razon… no soy de Konoha, y por lo tanto si no te apartas… te matare…" murmuro lo ultimo, agachandose un poco.

Sasuke, se planto en sus dos pies, no pensaba moverse de ahí.

"Chico quítate de mi camino!" volvio a gritar la shinnobi que sin remedio saco una kunai.

" No me voy a quitar... no te dejare escapar..." dijo certero y retador, listo para hacer un ninjutsu, esta negó con la cabeza y de un salto se hizo hacia atrás.

"Es tu ultima oportunidad... no quiero pelear ni aquí ni ahora..." Dijo esta, acomodándose la mascara ANBU.

El chico le tiro la kunai, la cual evadio con facilidad. "Técnica india Llamas de fénix!!" Emboco haciendo los sellos para dicha técnica.

La chica se movio tan ágil que apenas el viento rompió, esquivando las llamaradas que Sasuke le lanzaba con rapidez. "Te lo adverti..." menciono. Esta salto hasta enfrente del chico. Este lanzo tres shuriken hacia la kunoichi que facil evadio con una Kunai, mientras que Sasuke, se barría para tirar a su adversario, la shinnobi, saco un pendulo, lo alzo por los aires. Pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar la tecnica, de las shuriken que lanzo Sasuke con anterioridad, un clon de Naruto salio, el cual se lanzo por detrás de Setsuna.

"Diablos!" vocifero, al ver con el rabillo del ojo al clon. "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto, en esta fracción de segundos que se distrajo, Sasuke aprovecho para darle un buen golpe en la boca del abdomen, Setsuna, escupió sobre su mascara un poco de sangre antes de que esta saliera volando, gracias al remate de Naruto en la nuca de esta.

La shinobi cayo al suelo, con el rostro descubierto, y sus heridas desangrandose. Su chakra estaba por extinguirse.

Ambos ninjas vieron su hazaña. "Ahora hay que avisarle a Kakashi-sensei…" comento Naruto a Sasuke.

"¿Ka-ka-shi?..." balbuceo en un sollozo, la mujer que estaba en el suelo tirada.

Ambos jóvenes le vieron incredulos, no podian creer que aun después de todo siguiera conciente. Por lo que cogieron sus respectiva armas, preparados para cualquier cosa.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Fin por ahora!**

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Reviews!**

**Phyro:** Mujer!! Ahhh!! Por fin vuelvo a actualizar, y es que despues de mucho, la inspirancia retorna a mi como un dulce lucero!, amo a mi ninio hermoso, que me devolvio la inspiracion 0 Te amo!! nos vemos!

**AkikoSamaN:** Disculpame!! Casi un año de demora… de echo fue un año!! Ahhh!! Que maldita soy, pero es que perdi el amor, y de pronto volvio,y ah!! Muchas cosas, muchas cosas!! Pero aquí lo tienes, prometo ectualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana, 0. Ahorita tengo a mi kakashi personal!! Y el me da animos para continuar 0 gracias por el review, y disculpamente la demora, si puedo hacer algo para disculparme, solo dimelo, yasea meter un personaje, un dibujo que me ponga de botarga, no se solo dime, me siento mal por hacerte esperar, a ti y a lo demas lectores… gracias n-un

**Electra misagui:** Ahhh!! Muchas gracias!!, tu review me metovio a escribir el principio de este cap. xP, aki lo tienes, disculpa la demora, pero como dije, perdi la inspiración, y pues salio esto, dime que tal quedo, muchas gracias por el review, te amo mil, y seguire publicando, lo se, es tiernísimo kakashi, y espera que viene lo mejor!

**veroesmeraldy:** Aca lo tienes!! El capitulo nuevo, creo que tu review, fue el ultimo empujon para terminar de escribir este capitulo, y es que perdi las ganas de escribir, pero retornaron, amo demasiao a Kakashi para dejarlo sin Setsuna xP, y pues ahí tienes a la gran Set, veamos que pasa el siguiente capitulo, ya que Kakashi va hacia donde ella esta, y recordemos que el la cree muerta, jeje, que mala soy, la proxima semana, publico otro capitulo, para que estes entretenida, si quieres, t epuedo mandar imágenes de Set, digo para que la conozcas xD. Muchas gracias por el review!! Te adoro!! Creo que te hare un dibujo especial!! 0

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Con eso concluyo mi aparicion del mes!, después de mucho renazco xD, en fin nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo, los kero a todos!!

Siguiente Capitulo: Setsuna, el shinobi del Jackal.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**MareanL. Wolff.**

**DivaT**

**"Te amo tanto, que te mataria para no compartirte con nadie"**


	5. Setsuna, El shinobi del Jackal

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's – Drama - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime... Listo, ahora a leer todos xD.

**--)-l-(--**

A los ojos de la bestia.  
**By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff

**--)-l-(--**

**Capitulo 5: Setsuna, El shinobi del Jackal.**

**A**mbos shinobis aun estaban listos para atacar, en caso de que fuera necesario. Pero, defitivamente, la mujer estaba suficiente lastimada como para poder seguir peleando, aunque aun así s epuso de pie, alzo la vista. El Uchiha cruzo fragmentos de segundos miradas con su contrincante. La cual alzo el pendulo, pero antes de cualquier movimiento por su parte, aparecio un shinobi a su espalda que le proporciono una patada en la nuca, con la cual la dejo totalmente noqueada.

La sombra se incorporo junto a los otros dos, que como buenos espectadores, veian todo atentos a cualquier cosa.

"Deben estar siemprer atentos…" susurro Akira, acomodando la melena roja que caia sobre su rostro.

"Akira-Sam…" dijo Naruto, viendo al ANBU caido, corrio a verle. "Creo que le mato…"

""Eso espero…"" penso el Engu, viendo por encima del hombro al caído. Se volteo al ver la sorpresa de Uzumaki.

"De veras… es una kunoichi…" exalto el rubio, Akira se quedo pasmado al ver el rostro del bulto.

Entre los arbusto apareció Kakashi. "Creo que los Akatsuki estan detrás de todo esto…" sugirió el ninja copy, mientras, Akira se hacia a un lado para que este viera.

"No estoy del todo acuerdo Hatake… mira lo que la neblina trajo…" musito el pelirrojo. Kakashi se asomo y vio la mujer que estaba tirada, un palido color blancuzco traslucido se apodero del hombre, y un temblor horrible le recorrio la espina dorsal, sin mencionar como sentia su estomado revolverse así mismo.

"Set…su…na…" musito incredulo el peliplata. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaba el bulto, mil recuerdos le embriagaron y otros mil mas estaban a la orden listos para atormentarl, las preguntas le asaltaban.

Akira le quito del camino, y se acerco a la Engu. "Hatake-sam… manda a buscar a los ANBU medicos… esta mal herida…" dijo este el pelirrojo, el peliplata, extrañamente y sin hacer ningun tipo de queja accedio.

A petición de Akira, la zona se lleno de ANBUs en un dos por tres, un grupo de estos, habia sido enviado a peinar la zona completa, mientras que otros rebisaban a la kunoichi.

"Si gustas ve tu al hospital junto a los ANBU y yo me encargo del informe…" murmuro Akira junto a Kakashi, quien dolorosamente veia a la mujer, ser tratada.

"Set… Maldita sea!! Estas muerta!! ¿Por qué vuelves?! Estas muerta!! Te espere! Tu… estas muerta!!..." pensaba, sin escuchar al pelirrojo, el cual le llamo con suavidad.

"Hatake!"

"Ah" Le miro. "Ire al informe…" Akira abrio mucho los ojos admirado.

"No te entiendo… la buscaste por 3 meses inclusive en contra de las ordenes del Hokage y ¿así reaccionas?"

"Ella no es Setsuna…" dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer en un pof!

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

El Hokage observaba a la mujer, la medico que la atendia hizo algunos jutsus. "Hipnosis…" susurro, entrando a la mente de esta, no encontro rastro alguno, solo el momento justo en que ella entro al hospital cargada por los ANBU.

"Vació como un coco…" externo Akira, cuando el ninja medico habia ya terminado el jutsu.

El hokage suspiro. "Tal como lo pensaba…" comento.

"De veras… después de tremenda patada quien no queda sin memoria…" vacilo el rubio, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del Engu.

Sasuke, vio a la mujer y después salio de la habitación. Naruto al notar esto, salio tras el.

"Dobe… ¿sucede algo?" pregunto Uzumaki.,

Uchiha quien llevaba los ojos cerrados no contesto nada, siguió caminando. El otro le siguió igual. Ambos llegaron hasta enfrente de la habitación de Haruno, quien mejoraba notoriamente.

"La mirada de esa Kunoichi…" susurro Uchiha a Naruto, el cual le volteo a ver.

"¿Nani?"

El pelinegro cerro los ojos, recordando la verde mirada de su oponente, y como después del ataque se reincorporaba. "No es normal…"

"¿Nande esten?" una gran gota cayo en la nuca del rubio, aun no comprendia de que hablaba Sasuke.

"Olvidalo Baka, no creo que entiendas…" Sasuke, camino hacia la puerta de Sakura, la cual abrio Naruto. Para encontrarse con la cama de la pelirosa atipurrada de libros. "Ya vuelvo…" susurro Sasuke, dando la vuelta y caminando hacia otra direccion, Naruto cerro los ojos, asintiendo.

"Kyat!!... a solas con Sakura-chan…" sonrio perversamente cerrando la puerta tras el.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Kakashi llego a donde Iruka, se veia realmente extraño, su único ojo visible se podía ver contraido, tal cual como si acabase de ver a un muerto, sin mencionar que no dijo nada mas que entregar el scroll donde venia el informe sobre lo que había acontecido.

Iruka sonrió como siempre al peliplata, pero lo noto distante, le vio unos segundos mas antes de preguntarle. "¿Te encuentras bien, Kakashi-sensei?"

"ah.."

"¿Si se encuentra bien?" repitió el delfín

"Si…" respondió igualmente distante.

Después de un incomodo silencio, Kakashi palideció tanto que parecía desmayar. "Iruka-sam…"

"¿Te sucede algo?"

Hatake le miro a los ojos. "Necesito un favor… un favor urgente…"

El moreno asintió lentamente.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Sasuke camino hasta la salida del hospital, ahí se encontraba Akira, el cual le miro de reojo.

"Tienes dudas… ¿eh?" pregunto mientras que comenzaba a caminar.

Uchiha, vio y escucho al hombre, tal vez el si podia despejar algunas inquietudes, camino tras del hombre con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados. "¿Quién es?" pregunto directo el moreno, Akira dejo caer la sonrisa de lado y comenzo.

"Setsuna Engu, fue alguna vez una de las mejores ANBU dentro de la division aquí en Konoha, cuando tan solo tenia 17 ya estaba dentro y casi promovía a ser Taicho, cuando la masacre del clan Uchiha… su grupo fue el segundo en seguirle el rastro después del fracaso del primero, pero digamos que… de los 4 que fueron solo volvio uno, que describio una terrible masacre, de la cual deducían que Setsuna Engu, habia muerto… fue un golpe emocional sumamente grande para Kakashi… sin contar un gran desperdicio ya que ella posee un genke kenkei casi unico… llamado Jackal (1)…"

"¿Jackal?" pregunto Uchiha viendo a Akira.

Engu se retiro el cabello de su frente y la banda de su ojo para mostrarle unos grabados en la parte superior de su pomulo izquierdo, estos tenían la forma de un dragón que parecían comerse el ojo del chico. "Eso es el Jackal, te da el poder de manipular la sangre mi querido amigo…"

El menor parecio un poco sorprendido, no tenia conocimiento de que algo así pudiese existir, pero ahora que lo veia. Después llevo su mirada nuevamente a al frente fija en un punto.-"Quizás le vi. alguna vez en la aldea…"- penso, recordando toda su infancia, una sonrisa y alguien ofreciendole te vino a su mente. -"¿Nani?"-

Cuando Sasuke torno su mirada en donde estaba el pelirrojo este desaparecio.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Akira Engu, era un shinobi de Konoha, que habían mandado mas o menos hace 6 meses como embajador al pais del agua, era primo hermano de la recién aparecida Setsuna,.era mas o menos alto, piel tostada, ojos violeta y cabello rojo cenizo, le gustaba ser déspota y debes en cuando cortes, honraba con sabiduría el código shinobi, su rango dentro del sistema de ninjas de la aldea era el de Jounin, debes en cuando le daban una misión de rango ANBU, ya que por sus habilidades era muy útil.

Este había regresado a donde Setsuna, al fin como Jounin su obligación era ver que esta no escapara o intentara suicidarse como todos afirmaban que haria para que no le extrajeran la información, la ventana estaba abierta, el hombre semisonrio al verla postrada en la cama sin poderse mover.

"Interesante panorama, Setsuna…" susurro el hombre caminando hacia la mujer. Se hagacho un poco descubriendo el brazo derecho de la que estaba en la cama, la palida piel de esta trasparentaba las venas casi moradas de la mujer, y unos extraños símbolos, parecidos a los que Akira tenia en su ojo. "Tu Jackal no a avanzado querida…" murmuro nuevamente, inspeccionándolo una y otra vez mas.

"¿Qué busca exactamente, Akira?" pregunto una gruesa voz tras el hombrecillo, quien siguió revisando a la Engu.

"Algun dato que nos pueda dar información hacerca de donde viene…" explico. "Normalmente los bandidos se colocan alguna marca… o quizas tiene algun sello por el cual la controlaban…"

El Hokage miro a Akira y después a la mujer que comenzaba a moverse.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Pasaron unos tres dias, Sasuke seguia investigando mas sobre aquella mujer, pero todos le decian justamente lo mismo que le habia dicho el buen Akira, era casi inútil conseguir información de ella, era como si nadie quisiera decir mas… solo habia una persona, una sola persona que quizas le contestaría sus dudas.

"Kakashi-Sensei…" murmuro el Uchiha al terminar la mision, el hombre como siempre leia su Icha Icha Paradise.

"Uh.." respondio Hatake, quien desde hace unos dias habia estado mas lejano que nunca.

"¿Quién es Setsuna Engu?" pregunto directo, Naruto abrio los ojos viendo al Uchiha y después a su sensei, quien paro su andar, cerro su libro y se quedo meditando un poco.

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?" cuestiono como respuesta este.

"Es usted nuestro sensei… y necesitamos saber si esta mujer es una amenaza para la integridad de Konoha… después de todo ella es responsable casi directa del ataque de Sakura…" contesto Sasuke, el rubio solo asintia como si comprendieran de lo que hablaban.

Kakashi suspiro, y metio sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Set… set-chan…" semisonrio por debajo de la mascara, recordando viejos momentos. Después recordo el mismo corage que le provocaba el retorno de esta, tomo un perfil serio. "Ah…" Apunto de responder, aparecio Pakkun con un pergamino en el hocico.

"Hey!" llamo el can al hombre el cual sonrio a este.

"Pakkun!" saludo Naruto al can.

El hombre cogio el pergamino lo leyo y sonrio a los dos chicos. "En otro momento hablaremos…"

"Kakashi-sensei…" llamo Uchiha, pero antes de contradecirle el maestro desaparecio en un "pof"

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Kakashi llego a donde el Hokage le llamaba, en medio de su despacho.

"¿Me mando a llamar?" pregunto directo el Jounin.

"Si… Kakashi… tengo una misión especial… de suma importancia…" externo el viejo fumando un poco. El otro ponía atención seriamente, el viento soplaba con delicadeza. "Se trata de Setsuna Engu y los últimos ataques a los ninjas…"

"Si…" susurro, por un momento había querido olvidar que la mujer había regresado.

"Al parecer… Akira corto una línea primordial de chakra que provee al cerebro… en pocas palabras el golpe de Akira-Kun hizo que Set-sam perdiera su memoria…" le vio y semisonrio.

"¿Y exactamente… que tengo que ver?" pregunto, sabia a donde iba la cosa, pero quería hacerse tonto y tratar de no comprender la misión.

"Tu fuiste una de las pocas personas que llego a conocer a Setsuna Engu…" aclaro el Hokage, se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear al joven. "Quiero que tu mismo le hagas un interrogatorio y averigues donde estuvo todo este tiempo, y que es eso que ataco a nuestros ninjas…"

"No…" respondió Kakashi. "No pienso…" entrecerro la mirada, no le gustaba mostrarse debil, pero el tema de Set, era un tema tabu para el Jounin. "No pienso compartir con ella…" contesto en voz baja, voz lastimada…

"Vamos Hatake, ambos estan lastimados… tu quieres respuestas… tienes la oportunidad de encontrarlas…" no solia manipular a las personas, y menos a gente como Kakashi Hatake, pero esa ocacion lo ameritaba, la seguridad de su aldea lo demandaba, y mientras el viejo rogaba al cielo que kakashi aceptara, en las personalidades interiores de este, una gran guerra había comenzado.

"Acepto…" dijo Kakashi en un susurro. "Con una condición…"

El Hokage le observo esperando la petición.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Deberás recogerla, llevarla a caminar por todo Konoha, quizás viendo algunas imágenes de lugares conocidos recuerde algo, si es necesario que la lleves a donde sucedió todo… hazlo… Recordaba Hatake, mientras que leia su libro, Sasuke y Naruto habian sido a una mision junto con Neiji y Tenten, por lo que no se preocupaba por esos dos.

Caminaba apacible por las calles, antes de pasar a buscar a Set-chan, pasó a ver como seguía la pelirosa, la cual por cierto, iba mejorando mucho.

Al llegar al punto de reunion casi una hora después de la acordada con el Hokage, llego Setsuna, el hombre parecia queestaba muriendo del aburrimiento, habia leido tres veces el Icha Icha, ahora entendia un poco de lo que sus alumnos y la demas gente sufria cuando el los hacia esperar.

"Llegas tarde…" dijo tras esconder su mirada en las paginas del grueso libro. Se paro y comenzo a caminar. "Sígueme…"

"Etto… ¿Eres el jounin?" pregunto algo insegura la chica.

Kakashi cerro su libro volteando a asesorarse de que esa era Setsuna, ya que no sonaba en lo mas mínimo a la que el había conocido. Los ojos casi se le salen al ver a la bella joven de ojos verdes, usaba una falda que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y una kazaka que le cubria bien, el cabello recogido y sus manos ocultas bajo dos listones no muy gruesos, pero si largos, con los cuales parecía jugar.

"Setsuna…" murmuro, impresionado, mientras semisonreia, se sonrojaba y tomaba otra vez la compostura. "Si… soy yo… por favor… camina…"

"¿Setsuna?" pregunto la joven mientras camianaba tras Kakashi. "¿Ese es mi nombre?"

El hombre paro nuevamente volteandola a ver, se veia sumamente confundida, relamente no recordaba nada. "Si… te llamas Setsuna… Setsuna Engu, provienes de un legendario Clan que fue exterminado por los demas Clanes d ela region, por cierto tambien eres una asesina, una kunoichi que sin compasión alguna me rompiste el corazon, abandonandome, haciendome creer que habias muerto, pero que de un dia para otro aparece casi muerta sin recordar nada, lo mas increíble es que no te puedo reclamar por que no recuerdas nada y reclamarte seria igual o mas tonto de los que estoy haciendo ahorita…" Penso el hombre mientras le miraba y asentia, volvió a caminar, su actitud hacia para con ella era fria, las preguntas de la chica eran contestadas por un meneo de cabeza que negaba o afirmaba, era seco, frio y lejano. Eso no ayudaba mucho.

"Aquí vivias tu…" se detuvieron, el seguia leyendo su libro.

"¿Aquí?" interrogo empezando a caminar, era una casa con un jardin amplio, unos niños jugaban afuera con una pelota.

"Si… después de que te fueras y no volvieras…" remarco lo ultimo con mas frialdad. "Fue dada a una de las familias inmigrantes…" explico viendo jugar a los niños.

"Oh…" musito Set. Entrecerro los ojos.

**Flash back.**

"¿Jugamos…?"

**Fin flash back**

Al ver que no habia reaccion por parte de la ex-kunoichi siguio caminando. "Vamos…"

Esta asintio.

Después de casi un dia entero de recorrer Konoha, Kakashi y Setsuna seguian caminando, el enfrente y ella un poco mas atrás, copyninja, aun no lo comprendía, ¿Cómo no podía recordar nada? Dio un largo suspiro, aun leyendo su libro, pero observando a la joven con el rabillo del ojo. Esta, llevaba sus manos entretenidas con un par de listones, los cuales enredaba y formaba figuras, cuadrados, triángulos, inclusive una esfera perfecta, ella como shinobi, era especialista en ese tipo de material, y al parecer era lo único que recordaba.

"Setsuna…" llamo Kakashi deteniéndose.

Esta se detuvo unos pasos mas enfrente, aun con su mirada en sus listones. "Dime…"

"Comeremos aquí…" indico el hombre, viendo a la mujer, esta alzo el rostro viendo a Kakashi, le sonrió profundamente, el copy ninja se admiro un poco pero volteo el rostro algo indiferente. Set, no entendió por que la actitud de frialdad hacia con ella por parte de su acompañante. Al poco rato, ambos ya habían entrado a un pequeño puestesito de te y pastelitos, mas que otra cosa era una merienda.

"Bienvenidos a Avellana dulce avellana… ¿Qué les puedo servir?" pregunto una amable señorita. Kakashi frecuentaba el lugar por el exquisito te verde que ahí preparaban, por lo que ya era conocida su orden por aquella mesera.

"Lo mismo de siempre…" pidió Hatake, mientras la mesera volteaba a ver a Set, que parecía nuevamente perdida.

"¿Usted señorita?... ¿Qué desea ordenar?" pregunto con la libretita en la mano.

Setsuna cogio entre sus manos el menú, todo sonaba extraño pero a la vez conocido, no tenia idea de que pedir, por que no recordaba a que sabor tenia aquellos alimentos, alzo la vista hacia Kakashi, el cual le miraba por encima del borde de su libro. "Un te negro y un pastel de arena…" dijo este. La señorita asintió y partió a pedir la orden de estos dos. Hatake volvió su mirada a su libro. La ojiverde parpadeo un par de veces. "Siempre pedías eso cuando veníamos aquí… el te negro es una de tus mayores debilidades…" dijo seco y algo melancolico.

Suspiro Engu, llevando su mirada hacia fuera del local, viendo pasar a la gente. "Ni siquiera recuerdo como es el te negro…" explico.

El otro sintio una punzada en el pecho. Otra vez, la ira le empezaba a brotar. "Espero pronto recuperes la memoria…"

Rio un poco por lo bajo. "Ni siquiera recuerdo por que me odias tanto…"

Bajo el libro súbitamente viendole a los ojos, Kakashi no lo toleraba más, pero antes de que pudiera expresar algo, como mandada del cielo, la orden llego.

"Te negro y pastelitos de arena para la señorita, te verde y pasteles de algodón para el joven…" coloco los platillos de acuerdo a los pedimentos. "Provecho!" Se retiro.

Engu bajo la mirada, sintiendo como Hatake la aniquilaba con su unico ojo visible. "Haces bien en sentirte mal…" susurro el peliplata empezando a comer, en media hora no se dirigieron la palabra, ni una mirada.

"Vamos nos falta unas cuantas calles por recorrer…" susurro Kakashi, pagando la cuenta y empezando a caminar, Set salio tras el.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Sakura habia ya salido del hospital, sana y salva, recien llegaba a su casa, y ahí estaban, sus padres y algunos familiares mas. La chica aturdida por el caluroso recibimiento cmaino hacia cuarto, mientras la familia seguia celebrando la recuperacion de la chica.

Al entrar, pudo percibir un singular aroma, no olia a rosas, mucho menos a jazmin, olia a hombre… y no a cualquier hombre.

Fruncio un poco el ceño, y se dirigio directo a su cajonera, donde revoloteo todo.

Inner Sakura: Kya!! ¿Dónde diablos esta?!

La pelirroja comenzaba a ponerse mas nerviosa, temirno por sacar brutalmente todas los cajones.

"Mama!!" grito desesperada, al escuchar esto en la parte de abajo, la fiesta se apago, la madre de Saku-chan, subio de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucede amor?"

"¿Cogiste mi diario?!"

La respuesta que temia, su madre nego con la cabeza.

"Diablos!" braveo, cubriendose la boca de inmediato.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Llegaron al final de la aldea, y nada, Set se miro en el reflejo del agua y junto a ella Kakashi se poso, aun leyendo.

Flash back

"Hatake Kakashi… ¿Me regalas tu sonrisa?"

"Ah?"

"Así tendre una razon para volver…"

"Todas mis sonrisas son tuyas… Set-chan…"

Fin flash back

El hombre se giro para volver a la aldea. "Aun faltan dos lugares por recorrer… quizás.." Comenzando a caminar.

Set detuvo por el brazo a Kakashi, este le vio a quemarropa; "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto el ninja copy.

"Hatake… Kakashi…" murmuro. "Me regalaste… una sonrisa… antes de partir…"

Este llevo su mirada al frente, algo anonadado, recordando la ultima vez que habia visto a Set, con ese traje ANBU, apunto de partir a su ultima mision.

"Set…"

"Kakashi!!" la escena fue interrumpida por una voz que le gritaba desde el final de la calle, este volteo para encontrarse con Iruka, que corria a todo lo que podia. "Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-Sama te manda esto!!" el hombre se detuvo y le tiro un pergamino, Kakashi lo cogio en el aire, y lo abrio, lo leyó y volteo a ver a Set.

"Kakashi…" llamo esta al peliplata. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Vamos!" el ninja cogio por la cintura a Set, y comenzo a correr sin parar hacia el bosque. Set no se sorprendio era la segunda o tercera vez que la tomaba sin previo aviso. Mientras este corria podia sentir su aroma, el calor que producia aquel chaleco y lo incomodo que podían llegar hacer los pergaminos que guardaban en el chaleco, eran incómodamente incómodos, pero ni para quejarse.

El hombre, escucho el crujir de unos metales, bajo del arbol de donde estaba y solto a la mujer en el suelo. "Quédate aquí Setsuna… no te muevas, por favor…" le miro de forma preocupada, se notaba la angustia del hombre.

"Estare bien…" comento Set, recogiendo su cabello que se mostraba por enfrente de su rostro.

Hatake, le echo una ultima mirada, y salto nuevamente para dirigirse hacia donde los sonidos de los metales.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Asuma golpeo tan fuerte que le revento la quijada aquel sujeto, por su parte Shikamaru controlaba a un tipo que apuñalaba a su compañero.

"Asuma-sensei!" llamo Ino que apenas se podia mantener en pie frente a un grupo de personas a las cuales protegia de las kunais que llegaban a saltar hacia ellas. "Son demasiados!"

"No podemos dejarnos vencer… estas personas confian en nosotros!" dijo Asuma, mientras lanzaba unas kunais a los ninjas que se movían entre los árboles.

"Que problemático!" exclamo echo una maraña de molestias Nara. "Hubiésemos mandado a Ino a buscar refuerzos!"

"Shikamaru…" llamo Asuma a su alumno. El cual volteo, esquivando algunas shuriken. "Protege la posición de Ino, Ino ve a ver que sucede con Chouji…" dijo mientras que hacia unos jutsus. Despejando el camino a la rubia, la cual comenzo a correr sin parar.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Setsuna observaba su reflejo en el riachuelo cercano al camino, donde la habia dejado Hatake, se coloco en cuclillas y cogio un poco de agua entre sus manos.

"Usted!!" dijo Ino quien divisaba a Set, esta volteo al encuentro con la rubia. "No es ninja verdad?..."

"A decir verdad… si y no… no se…" contesto Engu, confundiendo a Ino, la cual le conto con rapidez todo lo que habia ocurrido.

Al ver que la pelinegro no le podía ayudar, decidió volver a correr hacia la aldea.

Set, semifruncio el ceño, sin duda, si supiera hacer toda la "magia" que sabían hacer los ninjas podria ayudar, pero ahora tal y como era, era totalmente debil e inútil, alzo un poco la vista y comenzo a caminar, pero por alguna razon, ya habia empezado a correr hacia donde escuchaba el alboroto.

"¿Setsuna?" pregunto una voz a la mujer que recien llegaba alzo el rostro y vio desender a Asuma.

"¿Te conozco?" le pregunto mientras que una kunai rozaba el rostro del Jounin.

"Protege a los aldeanos… Shikamaru!! Set-Sam te cambiara de lugar!" dijo el jounin sin tomar importancia a la pregunta de Set. Esta confundida miro para todos lados y poco después a los niños que lloraban aferrados a sus madres, entre todos pudo ver a una pequeña.

**- Flash back –**

Ese mismo dia por la mañana…

Habian recorrido mas de la mitad de toda la aldea y Setsuna no recordaba ni como se llamaba realmente, ni por que tenia unas manchas en su brazo.

La mujer vio a los lejos una niña que hacia ademanes bruzcos al viento, se acerco, se agacho un poco al ver a la pequeña que lloraba al frente suyo. "¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto Set, secándole las lagrimas con su mano derecha.

"Mi… mi.. liston…" volvio a llorar la menor.

"¿Qué sucede con tu liston pequeña?" Pregunto un poco acongojada, Kakashi se coloco detrás de Set, leyendo su libro y debes en cuando viendo la escena.

"Se volo…" dijo entre sollozos, Set, vio hacia todos lados en busqueda del liston pero no lo alcanzo a ver. Senti feo ver llorar a la niña, por lo que saco de su pequeño bolso uno de los listones con los que habia estado jugando con anterioridad. Y se lo mostro a la menor.

"Mira…"

La pequeña niña seco sus lagrimas, mientras una sonrisa emanaba de sus labios. "Un liston!! Gracias!!"

"Dime pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto Set nuevamente, irguiendo su postura.

"Tzusuky" dijo con una gran sonrisa. "¿Cómo te llamas tu?"

"Tzu…suky…" repitio Set con delicadeza, Kakashi vio a Set, que se habia quedado en silencio después de escuchar el nombre.

"¿Tambien te llamas Tzusuky?" pregunto la menor.

"No… es que… ese nombre…" sonrio Engu al ver que la menro se habia quedado en duda. "Ese nombre es muy lindo… Tzusuky… mi nombre es Setsuna…"

"Setsuna-Neecha!" grito la menor avalanceandose sobre Set en un caluros abrazo, esta se sobresalto un poco pero después accedio. "Muchas gracias Set-neechan…"

**Fin Flash Back**

"¿Tzusuky-chan?" Pregunto Set, acercandose a la multitud, no pasaban de 10 o 12 gentes, contando los niños.

"Set-neechan!!" exclamo corriendo la menor a los brazos de Set, la cual la abrazo.

"Por favor, haganse para atrás!" pidio Set, indicando que se apartaran un poco de la batalla, la gente no podia huir mas alla de la zona por que les atacaban, tenian tanto miedo a morir, que se quedaban ahí. "Kuso… ¿Ahora que hago?" se pregunto. Vio la corteza de un arbol entre abierta, indico que todos se escondieran ahí, seria buen lugar para protegerse de las kunais y shurikens que volaran.

Se vio en medio de la batalla, Asuma defendía su posición con todo el poder de su taijutsu, al igual que Shikamaru, dando la talla de su clan, pero por mas que lucharan, los enemigos parecían caer como gotas de lluvias, habían mandado a pedir mas refuerzos hace casi 10 minutos, y no veian que llegaran.

Set cubria a los pequeños niños. Que cubrian sus ojos, la mujer veia la batalla desde su lugar, no tenia miedo, a comparación de las otras mujeres que estaban echas un mar de llantos y panicos.

"Set-neechan!!" grito la pequeña Tzusuky desde el refugio, tenia mucho miedo de morir, ¿Quién no tendria miedo en esos momentos?. Set no se daba abasto a tranquilizar a todos los niños.

"Dios… Kakashi…" susurro temiendo por la vida del Jounin, tenia la ansiedad y la preocupación muy en el fondo por ese ojo perezoso. Le habia desobedecido, pero eso que importaba ahora.

"Asuma!" grito una vz desde arriba, era Kakashi, quien hacia unos jutsus. El moreno volteo moviendose. "Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!" envoco el Hatake, desapareciendo a varios enemigos.

"Tardaste mucho Hatake!" baveo Akira que tambien recien llegaba, a salvar el dia.

"Me perdi…" el peliplata fue interrumpido por dos que le atacaban por la espalda.

"Ranmanzia!" Braveo nuevamente Akira, extrayendo el líquido carmesí de uno de los cuerpos muertos del enemigo, con este liquido se desido por completo de los atacantes de Kakashi, quien ya se encargaba de otros bandidos.

"Setsuna-Sam… ¿Por qué nos atacan?" pregunto una mujer a la chica de ojos verdes.

Esta se quedo estática escuchando el jutsu de Akira, verlo desarrollar, justo frente a ella, algo chasqueo dentro de esta.

"Ranmanzia, solo lo pueden embocar las personas que tienen el genke kenkei "Jackal"… eres previligiada Setsuna…"

Como en trozos de películas, se pudo ver ella misma utilizando esta tecnica.

"Setsuna…"

Escucho que el viento le susurro.

"Setsuna…"

El llamado era mas alarmante pero igual de bajo y distorsionado.

"Set!"

Alzo la vista, viendo unas cuantas kunais con explosivos acercarse peligrosamente lentas hacia donde estaban los refugiados. Del otro lado Kakashi se acercaba igualmente lento. Es que todo pasaba en cámara lento.

-("Adinevneib… tes-amas… ¿Somaguj?")(2)- resono en su cabeza la voz de su jackal.

Semisonrio de lado, y empezo hacer jutsus a una velocidad impresionante.

"Shinobi no jutsu, Barrera de agua!" dijo finalizando los jutsu. Casi a tiempo justo para que una barrera de agua se formara frente a esta, para evadir las Kunais, las cuales explotaban dentro dela barrera. Al caer de golpe el agua. Cogio una Kunai que había por ahí tirada y se corto una vena del dorso de su mano, volviendo hacer jutsus con sus dedos bañados en sangre. "Arte Shinobi, manipulación de Sangre, Ranmanzia!" Distorsiono mientras que movía la mano y extraía de si misma sangre, la cual se coagulaba en pequeñas y grandes esferas rojas, vio a los enemigos y vio arriba de un arbol al lider de estos. "Akira!" grito esta, el Engu le volteo a ver, viendo como llevaba la Ranmanzia en toda su expresión, el chico sonrio de forma sadica.

"Setsuna… Regresaste!" dijo feliz, mientras corria tras de ella, cubriendo sus pasos, eliminando a los enemigos.

Todos sonrieron al ver que Set habia vuelto en si, pero Kakashi se detuvo, cruzo ciertas miradas con la Engu, mientras esta extraia mas de su sangre y lanzaba uno que otro golpe sencillo a algun bandido que se aparecia.

"Lanza del Diablo no Jutsu!" emboco nuevamente Set, formando la misma sangre coagulada en una larga lanza, la cual cogio con destreza y la empezo a jugar. Salto quedando casi frente al líder de los ninjas. Este vio a Set, y se quizo mover.

"Chidori!" dijo detrás del líder una ronca voz, mientras un rayo azul de chakra le atravesaba, en sus espaldas la mano de Kakashi exterminándole. Engu deshizo la lanza regresando su sangre al lugar en donde debería de estar, el suelo (Obvio no se la iba volver a meter), descendió y vio a los demás ninjas, los de Konoha ahora le superaban en organización y numero. Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi, Akira y ahora Setsuna, tenian todo bajo control, los shinobis de la roca al ver a su líder caido, solo fueron empezando a desaparecer en un jutsu de suelo, como si se los tragara la tierra.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Shikamaru viendo como se desvanecían.

"Su técnica de escape…" explico Kakashi. "El decapitado"

"Que problemático!" adjunto a eso una mueca de desgusto, mientras caminaba a ver a las mujeres y los niños que se encontraban refugiados.

Set, parpadeo un par de veces. Mientras Kakashi, Akira y Asuma se acercaban.

"¿Estas bien, Set-Sam?" pregunto Asuma, acercándose a la mujer, la cual se veia un poco palida.

Asintió silenciosa la ojiverde, llevando su mirada a Kakashi, fijamente a Kakashi, solo lo observaba a el. "Hatake… Kakashi…" susurro muy bajo, el ninja dejo de respirar por un momento, mientras que escuchaba su nombre..

"¿Tu nombre completo?" Pregunto Akira, a Set.

Parpadeo esta desviando su mirar al pelirrojo. "Setsuna Hieda Engu" contesto.

"Tu edad, Tu clan…"

"24 años, Clan Engu, no sigas por favor…" se recargo de un arbol.

"La absorción de chakra del primer ataque y la sangre derramada la agotaron, tiene tiempo sin entrenar acaba de salir de un estado de shock… dejala en paz Akira…" advirtió Kakashi. Asuma se reunió con Shikamaru, para seguir viendo el estado de la gente.

Set vio todo borroso y cayo al suelo de golpe, apenas Kakashi pudo atraparle a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, para que no golpeara tan fuerte.

Se encontraban en pequeños grupos de 4 o 5, al ardor del fuego que calentaba sus cuerpos en medio de bosque y la negra noche.

Setsuna abrio lentamente los ojos y pudo ver una sombra a los pies de su cama, la cual sonrió macabramente, mientras alzaba un arma extraña y sumamente filosa, no identifico el rostro por que el brillo del metal del arma le opaco la vista, este sujeto dejo caer el arma hacia Set, a tiempo que gritaba y se paraba, abrio los ojos y solo vio a Kakashi que se encontraba junto a ella.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Hatake viendo lo exaltada que había despertado.

Engu con su pecho agitado y su respiración cortada reviso la habitación con la mirada buscando aquella aparición.

"Solo fue un mal sueño…" se quedo callado. "Supongo…"

Llevo su verde mirada al Jounin. "Kakashi…" agacho la mirada, postrandola en sus manos. "Lo siento…"

El hombre fruncio la frente, dolidamente observaba aquel cuadro.

"Set…" llamo por lo bajo a la mujer. La cual alzo solo la mirada.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Fin por ahora!**

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Reviews!**

Veroesmeraldy: Amo tus review 0 me suben el animo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente esta mucho mejor xD, es ams comico, pero bue… historia de amor… no la llamaria tanto así… ya que ambos estan lastimados, necesitan un poco de tiempo y arreglas las cosas… (Experiencia personal xD) malentendidos y heridas del pasado… T-T…

Ya te agregue 0 como sea… Ya viste mas o menos como es Set, aquí casi no se pudo ver ella como realmente es, 1: por que perdio la memoria, 2: por que aun no llega el momento…

0 primera mama que me adora aparte d el amia xD jajaja si estudia mucho mate!! Seee!! Y el dibu, tendra que esperar, ahorita estoy en examenes y por eso adelante dos capitulos de golpe, solo para subirlos y ya, espero te guste mucho este cap. Que lo hize pensando en lo que me dijiste, claro que no lo abandonare… ¿Algun pedido en especial para el fic?

Nos leemos!!

Fercho: Gay!! 0 Ferchochoto del Bosque xDDD… tendras sexo con Sai xDDD, lastima que aun no sale el tipillo este, cuando salga prometo seras el primero en cogertelo, digo conocerlo xDDDD saludos1

Ellistriel: Que detallaso el de los reviews por cada capitulo xP, me cai de la silla cuando vi los tres review xDDD, lo siento, me emocione, pues… comenzemos contigo, tienes un fic que me gusta mucho "Cronicas perdidas de Konoha" ese fic lo lei desde que comenzo me perdi por un tiempo y lleva mas de 10 capitulos, eres grande!, 0, ahora si…

Pido una grandisisisisisisima disculpa por el tiempo, si entras a mi habitación, en la pared frente a la pc hay una cartulina con una tabla y los tiempos, edades y capitulos de Kakashi, ya que me dedico a escribir capitulos y debes en cuando los dibujo a estilo manga, pero debes comprender que este fic recién lo comencé a escribir antes de leer el Kakashi Gaiden y mucho antes de leer toda su bio (en ingles xD)… y lo se… aborrezco cuando cometen errores en los tiempos y sobre todo, cuando son tan grandes como el mio xD.

Ok, lo del Icha Icha, que lo dejo ahí botado, era algo así para remarcar que realmente Set le importaba, o mas bien le importo en su tiempo, y pues si… 0 Kakashi ya esta grandecito y se sabe cuidar…

Kakashi: - que tal si era el espiritu de Zabusa que veia a buscarme?

Marean: o-oU WTF? 0 Te dije que te quedaras con Pandora!!

Kakashi: . Menuda gritona… n-n Hallo Ellis-chan!

Marean: 0 ¿Disjite algo?

Kakashi: Puf!

Volviendo a lo que estabamos, sip, estuve un año sin actualizar, ya que se me fueron las ganas de escribir y sobre todo, perdi la fe… veras tenia este fic terminado en mi lap, pero mi lap murio y con el 32 capitulos T-T, pero de pronto!! Aparecio Kakashi tocando la puerte d emi corazon 0 Lo amo 0!! Ejem… xD, Si hay un pelirrojo Akira-kun 0 te lo regalo, es un arrogante de shit! xP, sorry…

Akira Mirada asesina: o-ó mande?...

Marean: n-un sorry… Como sea, espero te guste mas este capitulo, ya casi no meti flash backs lo siento xD, como sea, nos leemos pronto!! Alguna petición especial para los siguientes capitulos?

Nos leemos!!

Janus-chan: Yeah!! 0 Janus!! Yeah!! 0 llore con tu review T0T lo admito soy debil ante los reviews TT como sea - Fanny-sensei!! o yeah!!

Sep estuve un anio sin actualizar, después te cuento en persona que paso, y pues ahí tienes la reaccion de Setsuna xDDD. Y si estoy de acuerdo contigo, el anime deberia de ser "Kakashi: El mejor" xDDD aunque no a todos les gustaria, conozco a un tio que ama a Naruto tanto o mas d elo que yo amo a Kakashi xD y eso ya es demasiado!! Como sea mi querida Gakusei-chan… Espero verte pronto y sobre todo verte por aquí mas seguido… espera el siguiente capitulo! Nos leemos y nos vemos!! :D saluditos!!

¡:Acotaciones:!

(1) Jackal: Es una barrera de sangre ederitaria, tipo el Sharingan y el Byakugan, pero este Genke kenkei pertenece a la aldea de la niebla, mas adelante en el fic se explica todo, y en Konoha solo lo poseen tres personas: Setsuna, Akira y Tamiya, estos a excepcion de Tamiya, hermana menor de Akira, pueden manipular la sangre a su antojo, pero digamos que el jackal los empieza a consumir inclusive a volverlos locos, pore so estan sellados, si el sello es roto, el Jackal, que es una bestia, toma poder total sobre su usuario, empezando a asesinar y a consumir su alimento, la sangre.

(2) Adinevneib… tes-amas… ¿Somaguj?: Bienvenida… set-sama… ¿Jugamos?, es la traducción, quien le hablo fue el Jackal que esta dentro de ella, tipo el kyuubi de Naruto, pero con la diferencia de que el Jackal no es tan poderoso y es un Genkeken kei que portan los Engu.

**Yeah!!:** Ok, este capitulo esta un poco mas lugubre, lo se, pero el que sigue, les gustara xD, lo prometo!! Un saludo muy especial a mi Kakashi xP, no pregunten quieren… 0 por cierto!! n/un o se me olvido xDDD como sea!!

Nos leemos después, hay un proyecto por ahí que tengo con Kakashi, pero primero quiero adelantar mas este… no se preocupen, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo terminado, es bastante… ¿singular? Quizas xD. Como sea, nos leemos después, cuidense, por cierto si les gusta el SakuraXKakashi, hay un fic que me ha encantado, se llama "Su mas Bella Sonrisa" lo escribe Kenka: /s/3529937/1/SumsBellaSonrisa esa es la Url, es demasiado Genial, ahí se los dejo, nos leemos!!

See you!!

Siguiente capitulo: De Taicho ANBU a simple Genin.: Casate conmigo!

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**MareanL. Wolff.**

**DivaT**

**"Te amo tanto, que te mataria para no compartirte con nadie"**


	6. De Taicho ANBU a simple Genin: Casate co

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's – Drama - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime... Listo, ahora a leer todos xD.

**--)-l-(--**

A los ojos de la bestia.  
**By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff

--)-l-(--

**Capitulo 6: De Taicho ANBU a simple Genin: Casate conmigo!**

_Llevo su verde mirada al Jounin. "Kakashi…" agacho la mirada, postrandola en sus manos. "Lo siento…"_

_El hombre fruncio la frente, dolidamente observaba aquel cuadro._

_"Set…" llamo por lo bajo a la mujer. La cual alzo solo la mirada._

Kakashi al encontrarse con esos profundos ojos verdes inyectados de odio y corage se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto la mujer. Kakashi aun nadaba en los bellos ojos aceituna, que no se percato de la presencia de tres sombras.

"Kakashi-Sempai…" llamo una voz al hombre. El cual alzo la vista y vio de reojo, con solo sentir el chakra sabia de quienes se trataba.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto, mientras se ponia de pie, dando frente a los enmascarados, que hicieron una reverencia.

"El Hokage nos ordeno que la llevemos…" dijo uno a instante que la señalaba. Set alzo el rostro altaneramente, aun su vision era borrosa, ya que no habia luchado tan braviamente desde hacia mucho tiempo y el enfrentamiento de antes la habia debilitado. (N/A: 0 no que muy fregona?).

El peliplata buscaba una escusa para salvar a Set del interrogatorio, pero dentro de si, una lucha campal comenzaba, por un lado, su parte que aun amaba a la Kunoichi y por otro su etica de shinobi.

"Ire con ustedes…" comento Set, quitando las sabanas de encima. Los ANBU se acercaron a quererla aprender. La mujer les fulmino con la mirada. "Pero por mi historial como Kunoichi de Konoha, pido salir de aquí con la dignidad que merezco…" dijo certera y continuo. "No quiero que se pisotee mi carrera ni aquí y ni en ninguna parte del trayecto…" Ella sabia como eran tratados los "recuperados" por parte de los ANBU, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Y no quería pasar por eso, claro que no.

Los enmascarados se vieron entre si. Uno de ellos, conocia a la mujer de años atrás. "Esta bien… solo que sabras que por procedimiento te tenemos que colocar el pergamino…"

Set asintio, se dio media vuelta quedando a espaldas de los cuatro hombres, vio de reojo a Kakashi, y tomo aire para quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje, uno de los ANBU se acerco y coloco un pergamino que se aderio a la piel d ela espalda de la Kunoichi, poco después hizo unas posiciones con las manos para después sellarlo con sangre; mientras Set, solo tomaba aire, cerrando ligeramente los ojos. Al terminar el hombre, esta subio su ropa, vio a Kakashi y comenzo a caminar, pasando frente a el y frente a los otros tres, quienes en seguida le siguieron. El copy ninja se quedo en adentro de la casa de campaña, y dio un gran suspiro.

"Kakashi…" le rasgaban el pantalón a este.

El hombre bajo la mirada para encontrarse con Pakkun. Quien llevaba un Scroll en el hocico. El portador del Sharingan sintio un perjuicio entre leer el Scroll o ver como se llevaban a Set. Pero a ultimas cogio el pergamino, lo leyo en silencio y poco después suspiro.

"¿Qué sucede Kakashi?" pregunto el animal.

"Terminare esta mision con Asuma y los demas… puede ser peligroso según el Hokage…" externo con cierta molestia en el timbre de voz.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Varios dias después…

El jounin fue el primero en llegar a la aldea, habia dejado atrás a todos sus compañeros, inclusive habia terminado de leer su pornografía escrita en tiempo recor. Llego como alma que lleva al diablo directo a donde el despacho del Hokage, se vio agitado frente a la puerta, mas despeinado de lo normal, tomo una bocanada de aire, y metio las manos a los bolsillos tratando de verse lo mas normal posible. Llevaba ya listo el reporte en su cangurera izquierda, toco la puerta con ansias de abrirla e interrogar al Hokage, pero solo toco.

"Adelante…" se escucho desde adentro. El hombre entro a la oficina, y semisonrio por detrás de la mascara.

"Buenos dias Hokage-sama…" Kakashi hizo una reverencia.

El Hokage miro a Kakashi, exhalo el humo que había inalado. "Buenos dias Kakashi, veo que te haz adelantado a los demas…"

"Vera…" se rasco la nuca mientras colocaba al ojito feliz. "Estaban cansados, y pues me tome el atrevimiento de traer los informes directo, dejando espacio a que ellos lleguen y descansen un poco, hemos recorrido mucho desde la ciudad del trueno…"

"Ya veo…" susurro el Hokage, sabia que Kakashi tenia algo entre manos. "Y…"

"Lord Hokage.. Setsuna Engu… estábamos en la misión, ella recobro la memoria… llegaron los ANBU se la llevaron, y…" se detuvo en seco cuando noto una pequeña sonrisa por parte del Hokage. "¿Susede algo?..." pregunto Hatake, mientras el otro inalaba un poco de humo de su pipeta.

"Setsuna desde hace dos dias entrena como genin con los chicos de la academia…" sonrio, Kakashi semisonrio, tratando de ocultar su felicidad. Pero solo tocio y aclaro la garganta.

"Eso me da gusto…" volvio a aclarar la garganta. "Bueno… el scroll… nos vemos…" le dejo el papiro en el escritorio para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Setsuna regresaba de su entrenamiento, tenia mucho tiempo de no entrenar, y se habia excedido un poco, había agotado a todos los niños de la academia, y aun no se cansaba, solo estaba un poco sucia, debía bañarse antes de encontrarse con el Hokage. Lo mas cercano a un baño era el de los cambiadores de la academia, pero apostaba que a esa hora estaría plagada de niños precoses, que no dudarian en violarla, por lo que su segunda opcion rapida, fue los cambiadores del sector, es decir donde los shinobis de la aldea pasaban asearse después de su entrenamiento o al llegar de sus misiones, o que se yo. Al llegar vio dos letreritos "Mujeres" "Hombres", pero una gota tipo anime cayo tras su nuca.

El letrero de "mujeres" tenia otro leterito abajo. "Fuera de servicio" por lo que tetricamente volteo a ver el otro. "Hombres". ¿Cómo ella una kunoichi iba a entrar al baño de hombres? Ella era mujer, y ahí decia hombres!, Los hombres ponian, las mujeres recibian. Los hombres sudaban como cerdos, las mujeres transpiraban seximente. Los hombres traicionaban, las mujeres ayudaban a que los hombres traicionaran a las otras mujeres que eran lastimadas… Al diablo, entraría, era demasiada la suciedad que portaba.

Primero se asomo a gatas para asegurar la zona, no había ningún hombre, las regaderas estaban vacías y funcionando. Las regaderas de hombres a comparación de las de mujeres, eran en hileras seguidas, sin puertas, solo estaban divididas por pequeñas paredes con azulejo azul y piso blanco, igualmente azulejo. Entro cogiendo una toalla de unos estantes, donde estaban bien dobladas. Volvio a revisar todo el lugar y parecia no haber ningún hombre. Suspiro aliviada y se desvistió dejando solo la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, se metio y abrio a la llave, el agua corrio caliente, provocando un poco de vapor, el cual se esparció rapido por el lugar, en menos de lo que pensaba, la suciedad empezaba a caer por su piel junto con el agua, las gotas de agua parecían darle un alivio a su "agitado" día, se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada, en la cuarta regadera.

Asuma regresaba felizmente de una misión, fumaba un poco, y leia su scroll, el calor era bastante insoportable y la arena habia entrado hasta donde no daba el sol. El ninja se sentia sucio. Además pasaria a darle una "vuelta" a la linda Kurenai, quien habia preparado una comida sorpresa para el shinobi.

Pensaba en llegar hasta su casa, pero recordó que por suerte, en el sector había dejado un uniforme limpio, por lo que pasaría a las regaderas de ahí.

Set seguia colocándose jabón por todo el cuerpo, mientras que se hundia en sus recuerdos. Por un momento, dejo de cuidar los sonidos fuera de ella y solo se quedo ahí parada, dejando que el agua cayera sobre ella.

Asuma, llego al sector, entro silenciosamente al área de regaderas, y vio en su regadera a una morena de espaldas, sonrió picadamente al ver aquella pelinegro, definitivamente era su amada ojirojos, ese largo y encrespado cabello negro azabache, era ella.. , se quito la ropa poco a poco, al parecer la bella Kurenai era más atrevida de lo que pensaba, y había decidido irlo a "recibir". El moreno cogio por espaldas a la morena, tomándole los senos de una forma muuuy estimulante. Set se coloco completamente roja, nunca la habían atacado de aquella forma, por lo que se quedo fria, totalmente, no sabia si golpear, torturar, medio matar o matar defitivamente al sujeto atrevido, que habia osado en tocar su bien proporcionado busto.

"Kure-chan… veo que tus amiguitas han crecido un poco desde la ultima vez…" susurro provocativo el jounin, a lo que la mujer se coloco aun mas roja, por el coraje y la vergüenza, de todos los jounin era Asuma.

"As…" susurro, pero Asuma atrajo mas hacia el a la chica, por lo que la mandíbula de esta cayo al suelo. "Asuma…" susurro Set. El hombre paro en seco apunto de besar el cuello de la pelinegro, la soltó, algo… como decirlo… ¿Confundido?...

"¿Kure-chan?" pregunto pidiéndola los cielos que por favor fuera su bella Kurenai o que por lo menos la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. La ojiverde aun de espalda, negó con suavidad, tan roja como un tomate, tímidamente se volteo cubriéndose sumamente apenada los senos. El hombre abrió demasiado los ojos. "Set… set… set-sam…" pudo hilar al verla, ahí desnuda. ERA SET!! SET!! Kakashi lo iba a asesinar, su mandíbula cayo al suelo, regreso y volvió a caer, el aliento se le fue y volvió. "Creo… que…" no podía hablar.

Setsuna suspiro. "Etto… es incomodo…" murmuro, muy pero muy apenada, agachando la mirada, pudo ver al amiguito de Asuma, quien había despertado. Alzo el rostro lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose mas roja.

"Muy incomodo…" dijo una voz en la entrada de las regaderas, los dos ninjas que estaban en la regadera se encontraron con un enmascarado, al cual se le subían y se le bajaban los colores, al rostro.

"Diablos…" murmuro Set, al ver ahí parado a Kakashi, quien habia echo una bola de su Icha Icha Paradies.

"Si van… si van a coger por lo menos háganlo en… arg!!" vocifero el peliplata dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar, azotando y pateando todo a su paso.

"Kakashi…" susurro Set, salio corriendo tras Kakashi, lo unico que le dio tiempo de tomar para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, fue el chaleco de Asuma, se lo puso y corrió aun mas rapido. "Kakashi!!"

Este se volteo. "¿Qué quieres?..." le vio con rabia, odio, coraje, celos, braveaba de la cólera, y Asuma… Asuma se las pagaría… le rompería cada uno de sus intoxicados huesos, y después se fumaría 50 cajetillas de cigarrillos frente a el y no le compartiria, mientras se tiraba a Kurenai, claro! Claro que lo haria, pero por el momento era Setsuna. La tenia ahí enfrente, empapada, manchada por manos que no eran las suyas, aun a la distancia que se encontraban podía oler la nicotina que había dejado impregnado el en ella. "Cualquiera… perdida… "susurro. La mujer solo sintio como algo se estremecia dentro de ella. Nunca lo había visto tan… tan enojado, nunca le habia hablado de esa forma… tan golpeado…

"No me llames así…" pidio en un susurro.

"¿Y como quieres que te llame?" pregunto alzando la voz. "Si entro al baño… y te encuentro… con…" volvió a gruñir, solo recordar como el moreno la acariciaba, le daban nauseas. "Vuelves… y lo primero que buscas… es… arg!!"

"No me insultes Kakashi!" alzo un poco la voz ella, aun goteando, el chaleco le cubria muy poco, e igualmente dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. "Si alguien aquí es… es un golfo eres tu!"

El peliplata abrió muchos los ojos. "¿Golfo?" pregunto violentamente, deslazándola con la mirada.

"¿Quién fue el que primero rompió la promesa?..." interrogo Set, colocando un perfil un poco mas egoísta y frio. "¿Quién fue el que solo espero a que el otro se fuera y desapareciera para lanzarse a los… a los brazos de otra? Dime Hatake! Por que yo no fui la que se fue a revolcar con Hibari!"

"¿Te acostaste con Okami Hibara?!" Pregunto incrédulo Iruka viendo todo el espectáculo, hasta el momento el y otros ninja que estaban cerca de la escena, habían permanecido en total silencio, solo observando, pero aquella acusación lo había dejado impactado.

"Yo…" trato de defenderse Hatake, pero realmente, a la que siempre había amado inclusive antes de Setsuna, era ella Okami Hibara.

"Ves! No te puedes defender! Eso es por que eres un maldito cerdo! Rompe promesas!!" braveo la Engu agachando la mirada, todos ahí no sabían si ver la pelea, ver debajo del chaleco de la chica o interferir la discusión.

"Set…" susurro Kakashi, queriendo acercarse.

"Basura!" escupio como ultimo, para volver a las regaderas.

"Oh mi dios…" Se escucho una voz. "Setsuna-Sam que sorpresa!!"

"Deja ahí Idiota!!" Se escucho como algo golpeo brutalmente a algo (xD) Poco después se vio como Ebisu estaba estampado contra la pared con la nariz chorreando.

"Gom… gomen… Set-chan…" murmuro el moribundo hombre.

Kakashi trago saliva. "Hatake… entre Set y yo… no pasa nada… la confundí con Kurenai… eso es todo…" aclaro Asuma quien caminaba y pasaba junto a Kakashi. Poco después explico todo, absolutamente todo lo que habia sucedido, haciendo resaltar, que Set tenia los senos mas grandes que su bella Kurenai, cosa que provoco una mirada de asesino por parte del peliplata, después Asuma sonrio y saco un cigarrillo, retirandose de ahí. (Notese que Iruka y los demás, escucharon todo xD)

Aunque por un momento el copyninja se sintio aliviado, recordo que de todos modos, Asuma había tocado los senos de Setsuna, senos que solo eran suyos, bueno.. aunque después de eso… dudaba mucho que la pelinegro volviera hablarle. Suspiro el Jounin, volteando a ver hacia un lado suyo, encontrándose con una bola de ninjas encabezados por Iruka, quienes esperaban ver que mas pasaba.

"¿Qué ven?" pregunto Kakashi asesinamente, para que minutos después desapareciera en un puf!.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

No lo toleraba, ni un minuto mas, fruncia el ceño mas que de costumbre y la pequeña vena que siempre se le marcaba en la frente parecia que esta vez si iba a reventar.

"NARUTO!! PODRIAS COMER SIN ABRIR LA BOCA!!" vocifero la pelirrosa, mientras golpeaba con furia al rubio, quien se atragantaba con un pedazo de carne.

"Sakura…" murmuro Sasuke, quien como siempre, comia en silencio con los ojos pensados, su gran investigación iba de picada, y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabia nada, y la unica persona que al parecer sabia… no le pensaba decir nada.

"¿Si sasuke-kun?" Pregunto con una coqueta voz, mientras posaba con las manos entrelazadas.

"Guarda silencio… trato de pensar…" le susurro aun comiendo.

**Inner Sakura**: "Sha!! ¿Quién te crees?!"

"Esta bien Sasuke-kun…"

–Engu…- susurro en sus pensamientos el Uchiha, mientras que terminaba. Se puso de pie, alzando la vista hacia donde la calle, por suerte y mera casualidad, Akira Engu iba caminando frente suyo. El moreno sonrio entre dientes, mientras cogia su cartera y sacaba dinero, lo dejo sobre la mesa y salio por detrás del restaurante.

"Sasuke…" llamo Sakura al moreno que ya se iba.

"Dejalo Sakura-chan… mejor… así tendremos por fin mas privacidad… pequeña flor…" dijo lo ultimo galantemente mientras tomaba una pose de conquistador, al mero estilo Don Juan.

La ojiesmeralda, estuvo a punto de soltar un golpe fulminante, pero al escuchar lo ultimo, un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal. "¿Cómo.. ¿Cómo?" pregunto parpadeando estatica.

"Si pienso ser Hokage… pienso tener una bella esposa…" sonrio, pero esta fue apagada con una señora cachetada.

"Baka!" breveo Haruno, saliendo del lugar echa una maraña de malhumor.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Engu caminaba paciente opr las calles de Konoha, llevaba su mirada puesta sobre su arma que limpiaba (si obsesivo con sus katanas xD). Alzo la vista vio para el cielo, arqueo la ceja y siguió caminando, a su espalda el sol comenzaba a caer en un ocaso mientras que el cielo le sonreia.

"Sal de ahí… se que estas espiandome desde hace 3 cuadras…" murmuro la tersa voz de Akira, mientras Sasuke saltaba a su lado. "Tienes una herida en la mano… ¿Verdad?" pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras le miraba de reojo.

El Uchiha se sorprendió un poco, sacando su mano de su bolsillo, viendo que en medio de la palma tenia una ligera cortada, echa por un kunai. "Si… eso parece…" le miro. "Akira-sam…"

"Yam?" le vio de reojo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Nadie me da dato…"

"¿Y así pretendes ser ninja?" Akira, rio un poco el pelirrojo, se detuvo le volteo a ver. "Das vergüenza al símbolo que llevas en la espalda… pero… bueno… ¿Qué mas se puede hacer si naciste mediocre…"

Sasuke apreto el puño, tenia ganas de sacarle los sesos al sujeto. Pero, quizas tenia razon.

"Si me disculpas… tengo mas cosas que hacer…" semisonrio de lado, sádicamente, movio la mano en ademan de saludo. Y siguió caminando.

"Akira Engu…" refunfuño el moreno, casi en un berrinche se dio la media vuelta y camino con rumbo a su casa.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me lo saco del pensamiento?... pensar en el es tratar de no hacerlo, y al hacerlo simplemente vuelvo a caer… Sus manos entrelazadas con las mias, mis labios aprisionados por los suyos… nunca sucedió mas alla de mis iluciones, Y si nunca sucedió… ¿Por qué no puede salir de mi?..." Pensaba la joven Engu, que se encontraba tomando un poco de te en la dulce avellana, vio correr aun par de niños, dedujo que estarían jugando a la misión ninja, juego muy popular entre los menores. Sonrió por dentro, después vio parado a su frente a un hombre de edad temprana, un poco mas que ella. Arqueo la ceja.

"¿Setsuna-sama? " pregunto el chico, algo temeroso. La Engu asintio.

"¿En que te puedo ayudar?" Interrogo, penetrando sus verdes ojos en los azules del muchacho, quien aclaro la garganta.

"Soy Sarutobi Ryo…" se presento, un joven de cabellera negra, y piel tostada, ojos azules intenso, pocos expresivos, y cansados, en esos momentos aterrorizados, tenia como 13 años si no es que un poco mas.

"Sarutobi…" susurro inspeccionandolo. "¿Qué quieres?" volvio a interrogar.

"El… El Hokage… le manda a llamar…" murmuro, tragando un poco de saliva, pasandola amargamente por su garganta. Set, arqueo ceja, y asintio con delicadeza. Dejo un billete debajo de la taza de te.

"¿Reconozco de algun lado?" pregunto Setsuna viendo al muchacho antes de partir.

"Si… hace unos días… estaba en la caravana que fue atacada por los de la roca…" explico, mientras que su banda caia directo a su nariz, el chico se sonrojo y la acomodo.

"Apriétala mas, dale doble nudo… o cambiala de lugar…" susurro la mujer como recomendación señalando el protector de Konoha. El chico sonrio. La Engu, asintio, y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio del Hokage.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

"Las mande a llamar por una mision que tengo, disculpen que sea tan tarde y este fuera de su horario…" decía el Hokage, sentado al frente del salon, mientras fumaba.

Los tres shinobis que ahí estaban solo veian al viejo.

"De que se trata…" hablo primero una mujer de cabello negro, que lo llevaba corto amarrado en una cola de caballo, usaba una gabardina beige.

"Anko tan desesperada como siempre…" dijo una voz femenina que entraba al salon, los tres shinobis voltearon encontrandose con Setsuna, la morena que recian habla hablado sonrio de forma amplia.

"Decian que el demonio habia regresado pero no creia!" Anko, Se acerco para saludar. La abrazo efusivamente. "Mírate! Ya creciste!"

"Anko…" llamo el Hokage, las dos detuvieron la bienvenida. "Kurenai e Ino…" las vio a las cuatro. " fueron asiganadas para una mision de tipo B quizas se convierta en S, aun no lo sabemos bien… pero deben estar preparadas…"

Las tres asintieron, Set se hizo a un lado, Ino vio a la mujer con detenimiento.

"Aquí explica toda la mision…" el Hokage les dio unas carpetas. "Salen mañana mismo, Anko, estas acargo…" la morena asintio.

"Ya escucharon, nos vemos en la puerta de la ciudad al primer rayo del sol!" braveo, mientras Kurenai fulminaba a Set.

"Sigue viva.. sigue viva!!" pensaba la ojiroja. "Ya que por fin habia podido atrapar a Asuma, aparece la mustia de Set…" hizo un gesto gracioso, cosa que noto Ino.

"Kurenai-Sensei… ¿Se siente bien?" Pregunto la rubia.

Kurenai, volteo a verle y asintio ligeramente. "Nos vemos mañana …" se despidio. "Hokage-Sama.. Set-su-na "baka"" penso lo ultimo. Poco después desaparecio en un par de hojas que volaban.

Ino de igual forma hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

"Me da gusto que hayas vuelto, Set-chan… nos vemos después!" sonrió. "Le dará gusto a Souh verte respirar…" le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Esta se tayo con suavidad, ya que el "golpecito" casi le disloca el hombro.

"jeje… si… la pasare a ver después…" rio y poco después, se retiro.

Set vio de frente al Hokage. Y este le miro de la misma forma.

"Set… después de examinar las respuesta de interrogatorio… una y otra vez, estudiar tu comportamiento estos dias, y ver que tu desempeño… a mejorado excesivamente bien…"

La mujer semisonrio. "Me sonroja Hokage, pero temo decir que es cierto, soy asquerosamente buena…" rio por lo bajo. "¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Qué hara conmigo?"

"Te condenare…" externo serio.

Engu palidecio, a punto del desmayo.

"A servir como Kunoichi de Konoha…" dijo en tono sentenciante. "Un Jounin revisara tu recor tras cada mision, comenzaras como Genin, y podrás volar hasta el puesto que tu quieras…"

La Engu asintió lentamente.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Al dia siguiente de eso…

Kakashi se desperto pesadamente, subio la mascara, comenzo a hacer su rutina diaria. Llego tarde como siempre a donde sus alumnos, pero acomparacion de otros dias, se veia un poco mas inquieto. Tenia ganas de ir a donde Setsuna y hablar con ella, pero debia cumplir la mision de aquel dia.

"¿Y que haremos hoy, Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto Sakura, mientras atrás de ella Naruto se estiraba un poco.

"Hoy… limpiaremos los salones de la academia de artes de la villa…" sonrio Kakashi detrás de la mascara. "Después entrenaremos un poco… el Hokage esta pidiendo un informe de los avances de todos los genin de la aldea…"

Naruto sonrio ampliamente. "Entonces… ¿nos enseñara alguna tecnica nueva, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Si… algo así…" El paliplata a punto de continuar, cogio una Kunai y la tiro hacia el bosque.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, voltearon hacia donde su sensei, habia atacado. De por ahí, un pelirrojo salio.

"Como siempre…" susurro. "Atacando.." le regreso la Kunai. "Casi me das…"

"Lo hize apropostiro…" contesto Kakashi, y después se rasco la nuca. "¿Qué sucede?

"El Hokage… te manda a llamar…"

"Pero tengo misión con mi equipo…" informo Hatake, mientras que los otros tres solo veian como ambos jounin hablaban.

"Yo terminare con ellos…"

Hatake entre cerro la mirada, y los otros tres le miraron. "Como sea… chicos portense bien con Akira-sam…" Vio a los tres. "Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos…"

"¿Ah?" pregunto Naruto, para que poco después Kakashi desapareciera envuelto en humo.

"¿Y?" pregunto Sasuke. Akira comenzo a reir macabramente, mientras un extraño viento los envolvian.

"jeje… bienvenidos…" Los tres voltearon a ver a Akira. Quien se veia mas tenebroso de lo normal. "Bienvenidos a mi juego…" rio, echando una carcajada bastante estruendosa y macabra, que se fue perdiendo poco a poco en el ambiente…

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Llego, mientras leia su "sana lectura", los pasillos se veian transitados como siempre, nada fuera de los normal, por lo que dedujo que no era nada peligroso o de alto riesgo el motivo por el cual habia sido mandado a llamar.

Al estar frente a la puerta, toco con suavidad.

"Adelante…" escucho y entro, guardo su libro. Después seguiria leyendo.

"Hokage-sama… me mando a llamar…"

"Kakashi… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que fuiste al palacio del Feudal?" pregunto sin rodeos. Hatake le miro de frente y suspiro pesadamente.

"Pues… siete… a decir verdad…" contesto sin chistar mientras el mayor le miraba y apaciguaba la mirada.

El Hokage, saco un elegante sobre de su vestimenta y la coloco en el suelo, acercandosela un poco a Kakashi, el hombre se acerco.

"Es tu próxima misión…"

El sobre era totalmente negro, con los kanjis grabados en dorado, quizás era plata, tenia el sello real igualmente en oro. En el sobre se leía "څ はた" (Familia Hatake), Kakashi quiso preguntar pero mejor se quedo callado.

"Es menos sospechoso ver a un hombre con familia o mejor dicho prometida que uno solo que se sabe que es un gran ninja…" dijo el Hokage con una gran sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre no le quedo remedio más que suspirar, ya sabia mas o menos de que se trataba la misión con la poca información dada hasta el momento, pregunto pesadamente. "¿Quién va a ser mi acompañante?"

El Hokage sonrió extrañamente. Kakashi arqueo la ceja, suspiro pesadamente. Definitivamente, el señor sombra había echado algo mas que solo tabaco en su pipa.

"Aquí viene lo interesante…" Volteo a ver a su subordinado, el cual estaba a su lado, se puso de pie y abrio la ventana. "Tu acompañante sera…"

Una silueta entro por la ventana, una melena negra que cubria ligeramente una mirada verde. La cual choco de inmediato con la negra del hombre.

"¿Engu?" pregunto Hatake.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Ambos iban saltando de rama en rama, Set no lo había volteado a ver siquiera, Kakashi se sentía pésimo por la forma en que había tratado antes a la mujer, sobre todo por recordar a Hibara.

"Set…" susurro quedadamente el peliplata.

"Ya llegamos…" aviso la ojiverde, saltando frente al arbol. "Nos vemos aquí en 5 minutos… el carruaje llega en 10, vete a cambiar…" le dijo de forma lejana, mientras se perdía entre los arbustos.

Kakashi suspiro, y asintio, salto, y de igual forma desaparecio entre los arbusto, en menos de 5 minutos Set ya estaba lista, solo se acomodaba los listones de su kimono, mientras Kakashi salia colocando en su lugar la mascara.

El hombre sonrio tras la mascara viendo lo bella que se veia Set. Realmente era linda, mucho muy linda… pero con esa triste mirada que ahora portaba…

Kakashi le seguia viendo.

Setsuna le regreso la mirada.

"¿Qué ves?"

"Tu escote…"

Setsuna se coloro de pronto.

Kakashi rio un poco. "Hay una hoja caida en tu escote…"

Esta agacho la mirada y vio aquella ramita verde. "Demonios…" La saco de ahí. Kakashi saco su libro y lo comenzo a leer.

"Te puedo ayudar…" dijo sin quitar la vista de las letra.

Set, rio negando. Al poco rato, el transporte llego.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Ambos shinobis llegaron al palacio del Feudal, todo el camino se habian mantenido en silencio, solo cinto minutos antes de llegar a palacio habían repasado la mision, muy poco convencional, hacerse pasar por un pareja de futuros esposos, no era facil, y mucho menos para ese par de tercos.

Casi siete largos años habian pasado desde que Hatake habia pisado aquel lugar, aun lo recordaba fue cuando el actual feudal habia resibido su cargo, y el, el copyninja, habia estado encargado de su seguridad.

"Llegamos…" informo el sujeto que manejaba el carruaje.

"Te ves bien…" dijo Kakashi, antes de acomodar su mascara y asegurarse de que el cabello estuviera cubriendo su sharingan.

"Gracias…" contesto la mujer levemente sonrojada.

Al momento en que se detuvo, el mozo del palacio corrio a abrirle la puerta a la pareja, primero bajo Kakashi, extendiendo la mano a Set, para que la bella flor de loto bajara. El peliplata, extendió el brazo. Y esta solo saco su abanico, cubriendo parte de su rostro, cogio con delicadeza el brazo de su acompañante.

"Buenas noches! Bienvenidos!!" se dirigia a ellos el chambelán del rey. "Es un placer tenerlos aquí, señor Hatake, señorita…"

"Hatake…" confirmo Kakashi, Set le volteo a ver. "Bueno… poco falta para que se convierta en la señora Hatake…" sonrio el copyninja tras la mascara.

El Chambelán abrio los ojos y asintio riendo un poco. "Bueno… bueno… por favor pasen… el mozo les guiara a sus habitaciones, en unos momentos mas se dara un pequeño refrigerio en el salon de tel como bienvenida a los invitados… pero pasen…"

Hatake asintio, al igual que Set, ambos entraron al palacio, que era aun mas bello d elo que Set habia imaginado, paredes de oro solido, con grabados en mármol, algunas pieles colgadas de pilares, con extravagantes esculturas de la familia.

"Dios… y hay regiones en las que se mueren de hambre…" murmuro Engu.

"Solo sonrie…" contesto en un susurro Kakashi. "No queremos que nos echen…"

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

"No voy aguant… arg… no voy aguantar…"

"Tu… ah!... tu pue…puedes…"

"AH! De…dejen de ha… hablar… yo… yo estoy abajo y lo estoy aguantando!"

"Sasu…sasuke-kun…ah!! Creo que me veng…"

"Saku…sakura!!"

"Ya… ya no aguanto!!" grito naruto, dejando caer los bultos que cargaba, el peso lo hizo caer encima de Sakura que lo sostenia, la cual cayo encima de Sasuke que la sostenia, el cual quedo debajo de la pila.

"Mariquitas…" susurro Akira, caminando hacia los genin. "Apenas paso una hora desde que cargaban la tonelada de arroz.. son tan debiles…"

"¿Una hora?!" pregunto exaltada Sakura

InnerSakura: KYA!! LO MATO!!

"Si… ahora, cada uno tome un costal, se colocan en posición de loto y lo cargan… concentren su chakra para cargarlo… después correran con el acuesta y por ultimo harán unas cien lagartijas…" sonrio Akira, mientras que veia como los otros tres se convertian en piedra. "Amaran estos bultos de arroz…" Aseguro. "VAMOS!! PEREZOSOS!!"

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Setsuna y Kakashi por fin aparecieron tomados de la mano, bajando por las escaleras que daban a la sala de te, ella lucia la misma ropa al igual que el, no se habian hablado en todo el rato que se habian encontrado en la habitación, ella leyendo los mapas del palacio y del terreno que le rodeaba y el su Icha Icha.

Ambos caminaron agarrados de la mano por el lugar.

"Nada sospechoso…" dijo Setsuna entre dientes, Kakashi confirmo.

"Kakashi-dobe!" vacilo una voz, joven, energetica, potente. La cual llamo la atención d ela pareja.

"No kami… que no sea el…" pidio Kakashi tratando de ignorar y hacerse el desaparecido.

"Vamos Kakashi-Dobe no te hagas!! Se que eres tu!!" la voz se aproximaba.

"n-nUUU Set… mejor cmainemos…" el peliplata trato de jalar a Kakashi, pero Setsuna se percato de algo curioso.

"Nah… creo que te hablan…" jalo a Kakashi.

"No, a de ser otro Kakashi… n-un no conozco a nadie aquí…" informo, tratando de parecer natural.

"Entonces nos quedamos, si no eres tu, de que te preocupas…"

"Por favor Setsuna… Vamonos…" pidio como niño regañado. Cuando Setsuna quizo pedir explicación…

"Dobe!! Cuanto tiempo!! Ah!! Mirate!!" La voz estaba al frente de Kakashi, por detrás de Setsuna. Un hombre alto, solo un poco mas que Kakashi, bien formido, de piel tostada y cabello negro ojos ambar. Un porte sin igual, sus cabellos jugaban en sus hombros. "¿No me recuerdas?"

"Hola… Leinad…" susurro de mala gana Kakashi, con una cara de mala leche, que Setsuna casi se bota de la risa.

"Cuando supe que venias no esperaba las ganas de verte!!" dijo el hombre mientras golpeaba con suavidad el hombro de Kakashi.

"Si… igual yo… me muero de la emocion…" dijo careciente de cualquier timbre de voz.

El pelinegro a punto de seguir hablando, se percato de otra presencia, de una femenina. Colocando toda su atención en ella.

Set, hizo una reverencia agachando la mirada sumisamente. Kakashi observo cada movimiento del otro, como esperando momento para tomar a Set y sacarla de ahí. Mientras el otro caminaba totalmente el semblante. Y en un inesperado acto… Con una coquetería inigualable, el hombre sonrió a Setsuna. "Válgame… el cielo se ha equivocado de dirección…"

"Disculpe…" dijo la mujer viendo a través de esos ojos ámbar.

"Han mandado a un ángel a Konoha… cuando tuvo que haber llegado a mi corazón…" cogio la mano de la chica. "Pero aun no es tarde mi estimada Tsuki… puedes convertirte en la futura reina de todo lo que posee el feudal, ósea mi padre… casandote conmigo, osease su hijo, el hijo del Feudal"

Set rió un poco sonrojada, intimidada por las palabras que endulzaban su oido. Una arruga en la frente de Kakashi aparecio. "Mi nombre es Setsuna… no Tsuki…"

"¿Setsuna?" Pregunto algo sorprendido el hijo del feudal. "No me digas tal barbaridad… mi pequeña y endulzada flor de loto"

"Así es…" sonrió nuevamente, Kakashi callado, y no por que quisiera, si no por que sabia que si abría la boca vomitaría, y después mataría a ese maldito idiota, y no sabia ni por que sentía tanto coraje, ira… ¿Celos?

"Rey de la muerte…" murmuro el chico. "Eres muy bella para tener ese nombre tan pesado… me gusta mas Tsuki…" sonrió. "Por favor acompáñeme a mostrarle su futuro palacio…" la jalo delicadamente. Hatake la tomo de la otra mano jalándola a su lado.

"Me temo que no puede ir… Ella es mi prometida… y creo que ya ha escuchado bastante palabra por su parte… Leinad-Sam…" dijo finalmente Kakashi en un tono cortez/celoso/amenazante/que daba miedo (xD) frunciendo el ceño a través de la mascara que llevaba puesta.

"¿Tu… Hatake-dobe su prometido?" Pregunto sorprendido y confundido, realmente sorprendido y también confundido. ¿Cómo alguien como Hatake podía tener una novia tan "hot" como aquella bella gatita. Rio torpemente. "Vamos Hatake… déjame hablar con ella unos momentos… a ella no le molesta…" pidió de buena forma el joven.

Cuando Hatake estaba a punto de replicar, alguien le tomo el brazo. "Hatake Kakashi!! Hombre!!" saludaba alguien con mucho afecto al copy ninja, al voltear pudo ver aun hombre de facciones adultas y fuertes, remarcadas, todo un hombre, llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante meramente japonés, con escudos en sus dos brazos y espaldas, como una llama, era el símbolo del fuego, muchas joyas y sin mencionar la escolta que lo acompañaba. Era el Feudal Sekai Same. Kakashi sonrió ampliamente al ver al hombre, hacia muchos años el le había protegido en una misión.

"Same-Sama…" hizo una reverencia el peliplata, pero el otro lo cogio dandole un afectuoso abrazo, estrujándolo con fuerza.

"Kakashi-sam! Haz crecido!" le siguió apretando soltándolo. "Veo que sigues igualito… aunque haz crecido, aunque aun estas muy flaquito… ¿Aun no encuentras mujer que te alimente?" pregunto dándole unos golpes en el brazo.

El menor sonrió rascándose la nuca, olvidando por completo a Set y Leinad. "Y usted sigue igua…" murmuro Kakashi aun rascándose la nuca y sonriendo.

"Si…" tomo al compostura el feudal nuevamente. "Vamos! Te invito una copa! Me muero de sed!"

Kakashi desapareció entre la multitud, arrastrado por el feudal, mientras tanto…

"Setsuna…" llamo el hombre a la chica, quien veia asombrada los interminables jardines florales del palacio.

Eran grandes hectáreas de sembradios de arboles florales y ramilletes de mil clores. Eran hermosas las danzas que bailaban las sakuras.

"Dime…" volteo. Tomandola presa casi besandola.

"Casate conmigo"

Ella parpadeo, el sonrio coquetamente. Ella siguió parpadeando. El, siguió sonriendo.

"Etto…" desvió la mirada, y entre los arboles vio sombras danzar. Afilo la mirada. "Me temo que tengo que retirarme…" se incorporo con suavidad. "Fue un gusto Leinad-Sama…" hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a caminar.

"Que mujer!" Braveo el joven mientras la veía irse.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Kakashi habia llegado desde antes a la habitación, la cual inspecciono de extremo a extremo, para sorpresa, Setsuna, su Setsuna, no habia vuelto. Se encontraba vacia. "Genial…" murmuro, salio un rato, y en los jardines pudo ver a Leinad siguiendo a Set, arrugo la frente enfurecido, poco después trato de calmarse, sacando su Icha Icha. Empezando a leerlo. Mientras leia se cambiaba el vendaje de la herida que llevaba en el abdomen. Mal puesta por leer el libro termino de ponerla. Se echo a la cama, queria engañarse así mismo, y creer que estaba tranquilo, pero la verdad… no lo estaba…

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

La noche ya habia caido por completo en Konoha, y aun el equipo 7 entrenaba, desde hacia un rato Akira se encontraba limpiando su katana, mientras Naruto seguia combulcionandose, con el saco del cereal amarrado a su espalda. El pelirrojo sonrio sádicamente el Jounin. Sasuke sudaba como cerdo abrazado del costal de arroz rastro y Sakura, exhausta recargada de un arbol, con su costal a cuestas.

"Veo que todavía se mueven…" dijo ironico. "Todavía pueden seguir entrenando…"

InnerSakura: KYA!! Este tio es mas tirano que Kakashi-Sensei..

"Creo que estamos cansados, Akira-sensei…" externo Sakura descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, levemente flexionada.

"Si se mueven es por que todavía queda energía en ustedes… y yo prometí que los dejaria muertos…" guardo su arma, saltando a lado de Naruto, al cual pateo. "Hijo… si no te levantas… te arrojare por el peñazco…" advirtió el Jounin al muchacho, el cual trato de incorporarse. "Bueno… ya veo que son unos mediocres…" sonrio ampliamente. "Y eso me alegra… ya que van a sufrir para poder estar a un alto nivel.. no me creo que tengan 13 y sigan siendo genin… dan vergüenza…"

"De veras! Este tipo esta loco…" dijo en voz baja aprovechando que Akira no le veia.

"Te oi!" grito Akira. "100 vueltas mas!!" Ordeno.

"Ah!! Esta loco!! Ya van como 5,000 si no es que mas…" Contradijo el Rubio poniendose de pie en menos de 3 segundos.

Engu hizo una mueca graciosa, y se acerco a Naruto. "Ahora… bajaras el peñasco…" susurro empujando al rubio con un dedo, el cual perdió el equilibrio, cayendo por el filo de la cascada. Engu sonrió al escuchar los gritos de Uzumaki. "Bueno… por lo menos alguien grito… fue un día bueno después de todo…" sonrió aun mas complacido. "Termino la clase… váyanse… los quiero puntuales mañana… tenemos misión…" Advirtió un poco mas serio. Sasuke y Sakura quien aun estaban sorprendidos por la estrepitosa caída de su compañero asintieron como soldaditos. "Que descansen…"

Después comenzó a caminar, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Akira al sentir sobre su espalda las miradas de desconcierto de sus dos nuevos alumnos.

"No desaparecerás en un "puf" o no se, tal vez vueles o que se yo.. algo mas glorioso…" explico Sakura, por los dos.

"J eje… aun no se como hacer eso…" sonrió tontamente rascándose la nuca. "Lo siento… prometo practicar mas… pero…" se rasco la barbilla por unos momentos el Engu. "Miran por allá!!" dijo exaltado señalando ningún lugar fijo, Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a buscar, cuando regresaron su mirada, solo el polvo que había alzado la carrera de Akira se veía.

"o-oU.." fue la cara de los dos chicos.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Set ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación. encontrándose con Kakashi, un Kakashi molesto, casi a punto del colera.

"Ya volvi…" dijo la ojiverde mientras que se comenzaba a quitar los guantes. La mujer al no encontrar respuesta por parte del peliblanco volteo para verle, abrio muchos los ojos, al ver que este estaba echo un puñado de corage. "Sucede algo?"

El hombre se puso de pie para hacercarse a Set, se quedo a una distancia. "No lo tolero!! Como te mira, como te guiña el ojo, como… como…" Kakashi golpeo la pared, haciendo que algunos cortes rompieran el perfecto mármol.

"Kakashi-Baka…" susurro Set, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la salida. "Desde hace mucho tiempo deje de pensar en ti…" susurro nuevamente dándole la espalda al peliplata.

El cual le volteo a ver, recargando la frente contra la pared que acaba de golpear. "¿Es verdad Setsuna?..." pregunto.

Esta asintió aun de espaldas. La tristeza la embargaba. "Es verdad Hatake…" pudo hilar en una tenue voz. "Si me permites… Leinad-kun me esta esperando…"

"Set…" llamo. "Dime algo…"

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto desértica aun de espaldas.

"¿Cómo supiste lo de Hibara?..." cuestiono, cerrando los ojos. "Se supone que tu…"

"¿Qué estaba muerta?..." rió un poco la mujer. "No Kakashi… solo estaba en una misión rango S, me pidieron que no dijera nada y que me infiltrara con "el"… " murmuro dolidamente. "No aguante mucho sin ti…" hizo una pausa, su voz se empezaba a quebrar. "Volví… pero cuando lo hice… estabas con Hibara… eran novios…" La mujer sintió algo expandirse en su pecho.

Mientras que el, se quedaba anonadado. "Set…"

"Me di cuenta que supiste esperar por mi…" comento algo sarcástica.

"Todos… todos aseguraban que estabas muerta Set…" Se acerco un poco a la mujer. "Me dolió que no volvieras.. me dolió que murieras!... mierda set! ¿Qué diablos querías que hiciera?!" grito justo detrás de la mujer, la cual se doblo un poco.

"Te dije que volvería!" trato de aguantar el llanto. "Si… si te dije que volvería… era por que así era Kakashi…" le vio a quemarropa. "Pero tu solo pensabas en ella…"

"Setsuna…"

"Kakashi… ella te amaba a ti y tu a ella…" se mordió un labio. "Y yo quedaba solo con las sobras de lo que no le podías dar a ella!" Se metio al baño. "Vete!!"

Kakashi al ver esto, abrio la puerta de golpe, Setsuna estaba de espaldas, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la dulce mirada del hombre.

"Setsuna... dime que no me extrañas… que no me quieres.." susurro bajando su mascara y acercándose a la pelinegro. "Se que tu quieres decirme que me amas…" murmuro sobre los labios de la chica, la cual se empezaba a derretir, sentía como su sangre se congelaba cada vez que inhalaba el aliento de el, tan suave pero a la vez tan rudo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

"Kakashi…" susurro la mujer.

"Setsuna…"

"Kakashi…"

"Te amo…"

"Yo…" dijo en un hilo de voz.

"¿Es por el principito de pacotilla?!" exalto mientras que la aprisionaba en sus brazos.

"Es que no soy Setsuna!!" dijo para librarse, y empezar. "Vio algo extraño a las afueras, y dijo que tu te preocuparías, e irías… pero tu estas lastimado… y ella te ama!!".

Kakashi, arqueo la ceja, mientras que Anko salía del genjutsu al cual Kurenai, le había sometido.

"A… maldito… con que si amas a Setsuna.." dijo la pelinegro dandole ligeros golpes en el hombro en forma de mofa.

"¿Anko?.." se pregunto una y otra vez algo sorprendido, mientras subía su mascara. Una gota tipo anime cayo tras su nuca.

"Ahora… cuéntalo todo!"

"Espera… Anko… ¿Desde cuan…" pregunto aun incrédulo.

Anko sonrió. "Desde siempre, tengo que escuchar todo, para parecer ella…" Sonrio media picara. "Ah!! Y de que cosas me entere!!"

"Pero aun no entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto, tratando de cambiar el punto de la conversación, algo avergonzado.

"El Hokage nos envió como refuerzos, se suponía no te tendrías que enterar, ya que era mision entre kunoichis…"

"¿Kunoichis? ¿Quién mas viene?"

"Kurenai, Ino y yo…" contesto Anko.

"¿Dónde esta Setsuna?"

"Ya te dije… cuando se encontraba con Leinad-Kun, ella vio algo extraño y se fue a dar una vuelta, solo que no quería preocuparte… estas herido y sabia que no ibas a querer esperar…"

Kakashi arrugo la frente mientras que caminaba hacia el balcón. "No esta bien…"

Anko se coloco a su lado. "¿Qué sucede?" le dio un ligero hombre en el hombro. "Vamos hombre! Esta bien… no seas molesto!"

"Ya tardo mucho "Revisando"" Murmuro mientras miraba a la mujer.

"En eso si tienes razón…" Anko entrecejo. "Alguien se acerca…" musito mientras se escondía en el baño, Kakashi volteo y la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Era un chakra desconocido, Kakashi, metio sus manos a sus bolsillos tratando de verse natural, pero cogiendo por dentro una kunai, viendo de reojo quien entraba.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, caminaban juntos de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, la gente se veia animada de aquí alla, en las calles de la aldea. Todo muy vivo.

"Ya!! Deja de abrazar ese saco!!" Gritaba frenéticamente Sakura a Naruto, quien venia abrazando con bastante pasion el bulto.

"Sakura-chan, trato de amar ese bulto… si lo traere conmigo una semana debemos emparentarnos un poco…" explico el rubio, aun abrazando el costal.

"PAtetico…" balbuceo Sasuke, que cargaba dos bultos, el de Sakura y el suyo.

"Sasuke-kun…" sonrio Sakura al moreno. "Muchas gracias por ofrecerte al cargar el mio, en verdad… muchas gracias…"

"Si… como sea…" Se detuvo. "Tu casa…" Informo dejando caer pesadamente el bulto a los pies de la puerta de la casa de la pelirosa.

"Sasuke-kun… quizas quieras entrar… y…" decía nerviosa Sakura, jugando con sus dedos. Antes de ser interrumpida.

"No gracias…" informo este, dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar.

Naruto sonrió a Sakura, y esta arqueo la ceja. Naruto seguía sonriendo. "Ya que.. pasa…" abrió la puerta la pelirosa, dejándola abierta para que el rubio pasara. El cual como rayo, entro.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba hacia su hogar, con cada paso quedaba el entorno se vlvia un poco mas obscuro, la claridad y ruido de la aldea, se perdía tras de el, dejando una noche lúgubre y quieta. Suspiro pesadamente, estaba cansado, y ese costal daba meritos a ser pesado. "Sal de donde quieras que este…" braveo Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" susurro una voz tras el Uchiha, el cual vio de reojo dejando caer el costal, se volteo saco una kunai con la cual evadio otra que se acercaba a el a una gran velocidad.

"¿Quién esta?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?" Repuso la voz que lo llamo, Sasuke abrio mucho los ojos dejando caer el kunai.

"No… no puede ser…" pesadamente fruncio el ceño.

"Sii!!" de las ramas de un arbol salio una pequeña niña como de unos 7 años, de cabellos lilas, amarrados en una curiosa trenza, su traje mal acomodado y una banda de Konoha que caia sobre el rostro de la coqueta niña. "Ya volvi Sasuke-niichan!!" Sonrio la niña. "Maddy Uchiha!!"

El chico nego. "No eres Uchiha, y no me llames "niichan" no soy nada tuyo y tu no eres nada mio…" advirtió. Agachandose a coger su kunai.

La menor se entristecio un poco. "No hables así Sasuke-niichan… tu prometiste cuidarme…"

"Eso fue durante la mision, la cual termino hace mas o menos 3 meses…"

"Pero niichan…" empezando a sollosar llevo sus manitas a su rostro.

"No… no… no llores…" pidio algo exasperado el Uchiha. "Vale.. te llevo a tu casa y no llores…"

"Genial!! Sasuke-niichan me llevara a casa!!"

"Si… como sea... mejor no puede ser…" se volteo el Uchiha a buscar su costal, pero vaya sorpresa. "Demonios…" susurro, al ver que no había costal.

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Fin por ahora!**

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Reviews!**

**Janus:** Pues si, no recordaba nada, y es que Akira le golpeo fuerte, muy fuerte, como sea, siguiente capitulito, aparece alguien que tu y yo queremos, 9 ya veras mi querida Janus-chan, ahí esta lo que paso después xD. Como sea, espero te guste este capitulo, me quedo largo y lo tuve que acortar. Bueno, te quiero mucho gracias por leer, y espero leas el siguiente capitulo Te queiro mucho! Cuidate!!

**Sac-chan:** Hola loca!!, gracias por leer, Setsuna no es de fiar, aun no comienza lo bueno en el fic y ya quieres saber en que termina, tranquila mujer y espera como todos los demas, solo puedo adelantar algo: "no todo es lo que parece". Con eso, creo que sabras a que me refiero, y bueno muchas gracias por el review, te veo el siguiente capitulo, o eso espero. Cuidate!

**Ellistriel****:** Si me dio muchisimo gusto actualizar rapido en aquella ocacion, ahorita me tarde por que modifique el capitulo TT, bueno volviendo al fic, si Kakashi sufrio, pero pronto sera recompenzado, eso espero o-oU. xD.

Y pues el jackal o ramanzia, es una habilidad que inventamos un amigo y yo, mientras jugabamos en el salon de clases xD, surgio la idea, fue muy curioso. Y pues en un principio tambien iba a estar en los ojos, pero me traume cuando me di cuenta que todo mundo sacaba un nuevo genke kenkei y lo ponian en los ojos, así que lo deje al aire. xP. Y como ya dije, te regalo Akira, es todo tuyo xD. Ahorita se lucio, espera a que avancé mas el fic para que lo veas en accion xD.

Invasión de Iwas xDDD, fue buena, eso no es anda, ahorita todo esta tranquilo, apenas comienza lo bueno, ya veras pronto todo lo que sucedera, aun faltan algunos capitulos para que sasuke se largue xD. Y pues si Setsuna es una muy buena shinobi, era Taicho ANBU pero muchas cosas pasaron, y pues desaparecio, pero ya volvio! Y volvio por todo!!

Muchas gracias por el review, te lo agradezco y nos vemos pronto! Saludos!!

**Veroesmeraldy:** Hija de la mama que me ama xDD. Bueno, no saque 10 pero si 9, xD, y que malo lo de tus amigas, en verdad espero no se rompa la unidad entre ustedes.

El Jackal es como el alterego de Setsuna, ya lo veras, su personalidad es retorcida y mas por que se alimenta de la sangre, Setsuna se desmayo, por que absorvio mucho chakra de golpe y por que tomo mucha sangre de golpe, sangre suya, por eso se desmayo. Sip, todos los review que resivo me suben el animo y me animan a seguir con el fic, espero resibir mas y así poder continuar, como sea, el siguiente capitulo se pone mas emocionante, nos vemos, cuidate y gracias por tu ayuda, porcierto: Me mori de la risa con lo de la mosca xDDD dios que si me rei!

Un saludo!!

**

* * *

****Yeah:** aquí termino, un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuidense todos, estoy cansada y me debo de ir a dormir TT tambien quiero rolear un poco, tengo tiempo sin rolear TT ahhh!! xP. Saluditos!!

******Siguiente capitulo: El diario de Sakura: Objetos perdidos en Konoha!**

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Marean L. Wolff.**

**DivaT**

"Sin nada que decir"


End file.
